Dance Of The White Empress
by 1SuperKawaii
Summary: Rukia moves in with Byakuya and Hisana. Rukia endures her sisters abuse. Both Rukia and Byakuya deal with their feelings for one another over the years and an ancient entity threatens to destroy them. There will be more then one Bya/Ruki Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm starting a new fic. It wont be as long as the last few but it's not like my other stuff and it's helping me clear my head. Should only be a few chapters.

Warning slight OOC and slight AU. Super Evil Hisana. Still in the mostly correct timeline with a few changes.

God why did he marry her? He kicked himself over and over again. Why had he been so stubborn and head strong when he was younger. It was just a few years ago and the experience had aged him beyond his years. There was no doubt that dealing with everything he did to get the family to allow him to marry her turned him into the man he was now. Not to mention all the trouble she had become made him more standoffish then he already was. Why couldn't he have just listened for once?

It all started about seven years ago when he spotted a loud girl while patrolling the 78th district. She was so beautiful with her violet eyes that he nearly proposed to her then and there without even meeting her. She had smiled at an awkwardly tall red haired boy and the boy had the same reaction outwardly that Byakuya was having inwardly. Then she turned and spotted him, their eyes locked then all at once she was gone into the night and he was on a mission to find her again.

When he did see her again he learned her name was Hisana. She did not recall the incident nor the red haired boy but she seemed to be a very soft spoken and respectable woman. Since he had already made up his mind to have her he insisted on meeting her again. Their meetings were always brief but she was very well mannered and behaved for a woman of such a district. There wasn't a trace of that loudness or energetic smile he remembered but it didn't matter. He always got what he wanted, sometimes without thinking.

Hisana had known who he was the moment she saw him. She made it her goal to get him to notice her and to her surprise not only did he notice her but it seemed like he already knew her and insisted she spend time with him. It was very lucky for her, for she hadn't eaten much lately and was looking rather thin.

A bit of time had passed. The handsome Shinigami named Kuchiki Byakuya of the Kuchiki clan visited whenever he could and she was as demure and refined as any noble woman could ever be. She had convinced him she was not interested in his name or his money or the comfortable life he could give her. She had even told him she did not know of his status and loved him the first moment she saw him.

It was easy for him to get so carried away in the moment that he had turned a blind eyes to her strange behavior. It was the little things like when she refused to share a piece of bread with a starving child or her enjoyment of the countless males who he would find hanging around her. It could have all been a dream but to him the eyes he had seen the first time he saw her were real and he was determined to find them in her again.

It took him a while to get his family to allow him to marry the woman he chose. He fought and argued then finally put his foot down. His grandfather had just retired as head of the family and passed the title on to his grandson whose parents had died many years earlier. Instead of listening and agreeing to a long engagement he got into an argument with his grandfather. In a rage because someone told him he should not marry a commoner he married her without thinking rationally.

He was stuck with her, divorce was not an option after all that he had gone through to marry her, he would loose face. He thought he loved her and he tried to do everything he could to please her. Giving her anything she wanted or asked for and she gladly took every bit of it, not giving much back. Sure she was good in the bedroom but that was about all she was good for.

The woman had one good quality, after abandoning her sibling she did feel some regret and hoped to find her and have her live with them. Byakuya agreed because it would make her happy and perhaps she would change and not be so selfish with someone around who she could relate to. Yes that was it he thought it was the situation that made her that way. She couldn't deal with the family who despised her and gave her nothing but stress. He would find her sister and bring her to the house.

It was four long years of a rocky marriage when spotted the girl with the violet eyes that looked very much like his wife, at the academy. He almost mistook her for Hisana. The scene had replayed itself. She was laughing with a tall red haired man. The same one he remembered from before. 'Oh god.' he thought to himself. 'It cant be.'

His rational mind was telling him to walk away from the situation, it could only be trouble, she could only cause more trouble. But he couldn't, he had seen her and had given his word to bring her to his home. There was a morbid desire to have her close, perhaps he was a masochist it was the only explanation.

Rukia stood there looking at this blindingly handsome man who had just summoned her to a private room. It took her a moment to figure out that he was offering to adopt her as his sister as he was married to her sister and she wished to be with her. All Rukia could do was stare up at him and he could barely look her in the eye.

The red haired male interrupted things. That was the day Renji felt spiritual pressure in a way he hadn't before. It was the assault of riatsu that warned him, nearly throwing him to the floor that gave him something to strive for.

Rukia wasn't sure what to do. The interruption came just in time. Although she wasn't assaulted with the same spiritual pressure she wasn't sure how to even act as the man mae his offer. But the offer had been made and a day later a positive answer was given.

Rukia moved into the mansion a few days later but was not greeted by anyone but the servants who showed her to her room.

"I have brought your sister here do you not wish to see her?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't want to see her. I'm busy. You see her." Hisana said enjoying a massage.

"She is your sister you should greet her. The transition may be difficult."

"She's your sister now too now you know. But fine I'll go." she said getting up reluctantly throwing a towel at the servant.

"Rukia I'm so glad to finally have found you." she greeted a nervous Rukia.

"I never knew I had a sister." Rukia hugged her happily.

"I'm really sorry I had to leave you so I could find work."

"I understand it's hard out there." Rukia said.

"Look we have a good thing here so do your best." Hisana said.

"I will. Thank you for the offer I am really happy to meet you and be here with you.

There's so much I want to know about you." Rukia said tears in her eyes.

"It will be nice to have someone to talk to. Everyone will hate you here like they do me, just ignore it. Oh and by the way keep your hands off of my husband remember you were found in the gutter and can be put back there just as quickly." Hisana said maliciously.

Rukia was shocked at the last statement. The woman seemed so nice at first but then she quickly turned on her like a viper. This wasn't going to be easy but it was done and there was no turning back now. That was all her sister had said to her in the three days she was there. Her new grandfather had greeted her. Her brother had greeted her also and that was about all.

Byakuya was a quiet man who had spent every night she was there so far, in the garden alone until late. Rukia wondered if she made the right decision. It was too late she wouldn't even be able to move back to the barracks now that she was officially a noble. It really seemed like no one wanted her there.

It was the most somber place she had ever lived. No one seemed happy. Even her sister who had a mansion, servants, a handsome husband, and every luxury available had an aura of anger about her. It was such a hostile and sad environment that Rukia hung her head as she walked the halls. Every moment she was there felt like a huge weight had been placed on her shoulders. Any extra moments she had she spent at work and training. When she wasn't there she took full advantage of her tutoring sessions and insisted they all be done in the garden where the air felt lighter.

Rukia was placed in the 13th division skipping graduation of the academy. She was not allowed a seated position but had already possessed the strength for at least 7h seat. With practice there was no doubt she could grow her strength faster. She was now separate from those around her, being a noble and life was lonely.

Renji had been her best friend for a good portion of her life. When she told him about the offer from the clan he did not protest, she might have stayed if he asked her to but he didn't. They would likely not be able to see one another again. It was like an appendage being cut off losing him. It seemed he didn't care enough either. No once seemed to care about her.

The day she started in her new division she had met her lieutenant Kaien Shiba. He was so friendly and treated her normally, which was a nice change of pace. They became fast friends as they trained together for many months. There was something about her that made him give her special attention and personal training. He saw her potential and trained her on the mountain where she found her center, learning the second dance of her sword. He was an unmarried noble and Rukia captured his affections.

Captain Ukitake was also a kind man but due to an illness he was constantly bedridden. Rukia would spend a lot of time with the man who had lots of knowledge and wisdom gathered throughout his long years. The man proved to be an invaluable friend.

The house was really tense no one spoke during dinner except for a few small words. Hisana seemed to have a way of getting her husband to bow to her every whim while he seemed to do it to stay as far away from her as possible. It didn't seem like things were so good but she kept her mouth shut and her head down and out of everyone's business.

It was one evening Rukia passed the room her grandfather was in and heard him coughing. She was going to walk by but stopped and knocked. When she didn't hear an answer to her greeting she looked in and noticed the old man looking unwell and having trouble standing.

The man was civil to her but kept mostly to himself. He seemed to dislike Hisana and anything to do with her, which left Rukia at a disadvantage with him also.

"Grandfather are you ill." she rushed in worried, she would never leave anyone in need alone.

The old man coughed. "No I am fine. No need to worry." he tried to rise.

"You are not ok. Let me help you." she tried to lift him but felt how hot he was. "Your burning up"

"I am fine." he said trying to push her away.

"You are not fine lie down." she demanded helping him down. "I'm going to get the maid to get a compress and some medicine. Now you stay put." Rukia waited until the maid came with a cold compress and some pills. "Take these we have to break your fever."

"I do not need any medication." he pushed her hand away.

"Your going to take these pills. Stop being stubborn." she furrowed her brow and demanded the man take the medication and held him down until he did.

"I can not be seen like this by an outsider." he tried to tell her the situation.

"Whether you like it or not your stuck with me as your granddaughter. There's no point in fighting what you cant fix, you might as well get used to it were going to be together a while."

Rukia stayed with the man throughout the night tending to him. His fever broke in the early morning and she had fallen asleep next to his bed. When morning came there was some fuss over where she was as she was not in her bed. Then Byakuya had seen her when he went in to see why his grandfather was missing from breakfast.

"Shh she's sleeping." Ginrei said.

"What is she doing here." Byakuya asked.

"Nursed me all night."

"You allowed her to assist you?" he said shocked. The old man hadn't let anyone near him ever since his wife passed.

"The girl can be quite persuasive. She reminds me of your grandmother."

"So you are pleased she is here?"

"Yes I think I can get used to her. How is that shrew of yours?" he said patting Rukia on he head.

"Grandfather please do not speak of her that way. She has decided to sleep in today before going out with her friends."

"Why do you let her get away with what she does. Have you heard the rumors?""They are just rumors. She may be difficult but she is satisfied."

"One can not satisfy that kind of woman."

"Grandfather." Byakuya scolded.

"It is the truth."

"Eh Oh I'm sorry I fell asleep Oji-sama. Oh Good morning Ni-sama. How are you feeling?"

"I am much better thank you." the grinning man said.

"I have to get ready for work." she yawned and left as both men's eyes followed her.

"She is quite a girl, isn't she?" Ginrei said noticing the look in the mans eyes as they followed the girl out of the room

"She meets expectations." was all he answered as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the interest in my story. I'm surprised at all the Hisana haters out there. I don't care for her much either, but I wont judge her. I do find it strange that someone like Byakuya would even associate with someone who abandons a child for their own survival.

Hisana spent her morning relaxing outside. It was a lovely day one might as well enjoy the sunshine. The head servant had come to remind her, to Hisana' great annoyance, that there were household things that needed to be accomplished.

"I am sorry to bother you miss, however we can not even purchase food without your approval on the weeks menu and a release of funds to the kitchen staff." the head servant said.

This annoyed Hisana a great deal. It wasn't enough that she had to deal with all of the elders disaproval, but she had landed a rich husband and she was still expected to work around the house. Hadn't life been cruel enough to her? There was no way she could say no, it was the basic duties of the lady of the house. Hisana sought out her sister who had just finished training alone on the manors private training grounds.

"Rukia-san is so talented Ginrei-sama." Ukitake said.

"Yes we plan on entering her into the annual nobles competition to represent our family against the other clans up and coming members."

"There is no doubt she will win for form and grace. I am confident in her abilities." Ukitake said sipping his tea watching the girl.

"Her movements are as beautiful as her sword. It has been many years since we had a household member to enter. She agreed to let me work with her starting tomorrow. It has been a while since I had someone to train. I hope I am not too rusty." Ginrei said.

"You should be proud of your sister Byakuya. She's a fast learner and a joy to have around. Much easier to train then you were. I remember the time little Byakuya got so tired of training that I almost lost my head. I thought for sure you were going to kill me with that move I taught you. You were so young to have already perfected your skills. It is no wonder you are the pride of your clan. I am certain with the right training Rukia will someday rival you. It will be a great boon for your clan. Don't you think so?" Ukitake said.

"There is no doubt with her determination she will excel at the arts."

"Have you seen her Kido yet? She's a natural, already doing level thirty spells comfortably. It's rare so I have no doubt one day I will have to turn her over to the Kido corps. It is her Kenjutsu that needs the most improvement. I have left that to my lieutenant."

"Are you unable to train her?"

"I'm afraid my health had taken a turn for the worse since I last trained you. He is very capable, that is why I chose him for the task. The month they spent training in the mountains have really improved her skills."

"I hope she will not learn any bad habits from the Shiba clan." Byakuya said.

"Oh still the same old Byakuya. The Shiba clan is quite fond of your sister, especially my lieutenant. As their captain I would like to ask you permission if they can start seeing each other in a more formal manner. It will be a beneficial alliance for your clan." Ukitake said.

"I would hate to loose her so soon. But a possible marriage offer for our Rukia to the head of the Shiba clan would be more then we could ever have expected from her." Ginrei said.

"Yes both sisters married to the heads of two of the four noble clans would benefit your family greatly. Not to mention your long standing alliance and close friendship with the Shihoin clan, since you yourself were married to the clan heads sister. That makes Yoroichi your cousin doesn't it Byakuya." Ukitake asked.

"Do not mention that were-cat in front of me." Byakuya answered harshly.

"Still so quick to anger. I hope wherever she is, she is well." Ukitake said.

"She is elusive but my sources say she is well." Ginrei said.

"That's good to her, I have always liked her." Ukitake said.

Hisana was well into the habit of listening into other peoples conversations, since there were always so many visitors. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary to hear ones captain praise their subordinate but the man was personally fond of her too, and he just asked permission for his lieutenant to date her. Ginrei as well had fallen under the young girls spell and it turned her green with envy.

If Rukia had time for all of this social activity and training then she had time for more. Hisana was determined to find a way to keep Rukia out of the spotlight, while making her own life easier.

"Rukia-chan can you help me out?" Hisana said sweetly.

"Sure anything, Ne-san?" Rukia looked up from polishing her sword.

"There's so much work for me to do. I need some help can you take over this for me?" she handed her a stack of books.

"Sure I can balance the books and take care of the finances. It's fairly easy. I already do a lot of the thirteenth' budget for Kaien-dono. "

"You're a saint. And don't let anyone know. K? We don't want to loose our meal ticket."

"Yes Ne-san." Rukia bowed.

"There are plenty of other things I think you can handle too. I'm just so busy with Byakuya-sama. You know how a man's needs are. I wouldn't want to disappoint him. You understand and I haven't been feeling so well lately but please don't tell Byakuya-sama about it." she made up a lie to tell gain her sisters confidence.

"Is there anything to worry about?" Rukia said worrying about her sisters health.

"Why no, it would just take the burden off of me if you could do my duties so I could rest more."

"I can handle it, why don't you just rest and I'll take care of things." she said trying to gain her sisters affection by doing her work.

"For you." Hisana said handing Rukia a blue kimono not as a token of friendship but as a bribe to get her on her side.

"Thank you so much Ne-san. Its beautiful." Rukia said smiling thinking her sister was starting to be nice to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Since I have more of this story done, I wont keep the chapters from you. Thanks for the reviews. I just noticed some mistakes in the first chapter but I dont want to bombard your email with story updates that are insignificant. Forgive me *bows*. I'm studying abusers for this so keep an eye out for the tell tale signs. Enjoy the emotional ride.

One representative was chosen for the competition from each of the higher and lower noble houses. Heads were not allowed and it was customary to chose the youngest member of age to compete. Rukia had brought home the trophy for the nobles competition, winning in all categories except for one which had been bought by another clan for their member. It seemed none of the competitors in her age group were up to standard as most of them were not Shinigami and rather lazy in their training.

The Kuchiki family beamed with pride all except for Hisana, who sat there angered by everyone paying so much attention to Rukia.

One member of a lower noble clan was almost killed when he made a loud comment in front of Byakuya about Rukia' legitimacy to compete at all.

"Hey Byakuya-sama!" Kukaku Shiba yelled saving the man from being impaled by Senbonzakura.

"Shiba-sama." he greeted. " Shiba-sama." he greeted Kaien and Kukaku.

"Our brother Ganju wishes to apologize for loosing so badly to your sister." Kaien said.

"She's impressive. My brother here hasn't been able to stop talking about her." she elbowed Kaien.

"Uh, yeah. Kuchiki-sama I would like to request formally, if I may, the formal courting of your sister." Kaien said bowing.

Byakuya eyed him. There was nothing else he could say. There would be no reason he could use to deny the man a formal courting. It would be a good match for her. Hisana had known her husband long enough to see that he was hiding an emotion, but she couldn't make it out.

Rukia wore the beautiful blue kimono her sister had given her for doing her duties to dinner that evening. Rukia thought her sister would be happy to see her wear her gift. No one knew how it was possible for two people who looked so much a like to look so different. Yes Hisana was beautiful but Rukia glowed with kindness and compassion, something her sister lacked.

The sight of her in the blue kimono made everyone's head turn to stare at her attentively. Each having their own thought. Hisana was thinking about the girls perfect skin and how she would like to cut it off of her bones. Ginrei thought about his dearly departed wife and how much she reminded him of her and Byakuya entertained the thought of running away with her to where no one would ever find them.

Dinner wasn't so quiet that evening as the men liked to discuss her movements and strategies at the competition. It all went well until…

"Oops." Hisana knocked a candle onto her sisters hand burning her.

Both men rose quickly with concern as Rukia tried to hide the painful wound and continue eating.

"Rukia you are hurt." Byakuya said watching Rukia' reaction.

"I am fine Ni-sama, do not worry." she said as he motioned for a servant.

The servant helped Rukia to another room where she was healed, but leaving a small mark on her white skin.

I wasn't over for Rukia. Hisana didn't give her an easy time that evening, nor her husband for that matter.

"Don't get used to it." Hisana said coming into Rukia' room.

"To what?" Rukia said wondering if it was really an accident or not.

"All the attention. Well you cant have it all. They don't care about you. You know they are planning to marry you off to get rid of you."

"That's not true! Why would you say that?"

"It is. Your just a thorn in my husbands side and grandfather cant wait to have someone who taints the bloodline so much out of the manor. I heard him talking to your captain about it and he agrees its best to marry you off."

"Ne-san!" Rukia stood there about to cry at her sisters harsh words.

"I really don't know why I brought you here. I don't know what I was thinking."

"What are you girls talking about?" Ginrei asked overhearing the two, his features becoming harder at seeing the look on Rukia' face.

"Nothing just congratulating my sister on a job well done today grandfather."

"I believe Byakuya is looking for you." he said sending Hisana out of the room. "Rukia are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm tired and I'd like to be alone." she said.

"Rukia, I do not like to involve myself, however I think it best if you keep your distance from your sister and not believe the things she tells you. You have already taken over all of her household duties, have you not?"

"How did you know?"

"I noticed a change when things started running at top efficiency, much like when my wife was alive." Ginrei said.

"Please do not tell on me."

"My grandson is not that stupid. He likes to turn a blind eye to what she does in order to keep the peace. Your efforts do not go unnoticed. Please do not hold his coldness to you against him. It is just his way. Such a position as his is not as easy as one may like to think." Ginrei said sitting next to her.

"Is it true that you plan to marry me off?" Rukia asked abruptly.

"We have had offers for you and we will leave the situation to your own devices. I trust in your decisions. Byakuya has made it clear that we will not force your hand in marriage to anyone." Ginrei said patting her on the head.

Rukia met Kaien in a spot tucked in on the side of the mountain they normally trained, one calm starry evening. She smiled when she saw him. It was as if he were the only sane person left in the world.

"Hey I'm glad you came tonight." he said embracing her.

"You know I couldn't say no to you. So what's this about? Some kind of training?"

"Nope not training. Close your eyes." he put his hands over her eyes from behind as they walked.

"What is this?" she said as he picked her up and carried her.

"It's a surprise. No peaking. Ok open them" he said as he put her down.

"You shouldn't have, wow I never expected this. Is all of this for me?" her eyes set on a picnic spread under a large maple tree. There were candles everywhere on boulders and on the trees boughs. There was a small waterfall and a stream. He had anchored lanterns to the surrounding plants so they looked like they would not float down stream.

"Well we have been training together for a while and I've grown rather fond of you midget. So I wanted to formally tell you that I like you, and think we should go out. So will you?"

"Yeah I'd really like that. How could I possibly say no." Rukia said meeting his lips.

Kaien and Rukia dated officially for several months before he approached Byakuya with the big question.

"I see you wish to marry my sister. Your clan is aware of her origins?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes. They've never felt a person should marry for alliances." Kaien said.

"So shall I assume this is not a political request?"

"No I love Rukia." Kaien said trying to make out the strange look that flashed on Byakuya' face.

It would be better if she were gone. She would be safer away from her sister and he couldn't stop thinking about her. If she were gone he could go about things as normal. It was complicated enough dealing with his wife and the guilt of fantasizing about her sister, his sister.

This boy in front of him was worthy enough of her. He was Royalty and came from a strange but all be it, good family. The Shiba clan was much more laid back. There would be no worrying over her safety or happiness there. But it still sat uncomfortably with him. At the moment it was enough to be able to just look at her as she moved through the rooms of the manor. Enough to watch her come and go. Enough to hear her morning greeting. Who was he kidding it wasn't enough and that is why he had to let her go.

Byakuya met his wife in bed that evening and spoke to her about what should have been well received news about Rukia.

"Hisana, Shiba wishes to marry Rukia." Byakuya said laying down.

"What did you say?" she asked between her teeth angrily sitting up.

"I told him I approve and they will be married in a year."

"You what? She cant marry him. This is all your fault.

"Why not? Last month you said you could not wait to get rid of her."

"Well it's because he's um…" Hisana was worried she would have to do the household responsibilities again and she didn't want to see her sister happier then she was.

"You are jealous of your sisters happiness. Why do you hate her so much? She has done

you no wrong." Byakuya said looking up at her from the pillow.

"Your right we should get her out of here. She's a burden."

"She causes us no concern."

"Yeah don't think I don't see the way you look at her. You've been having an affair with her and god knows who else haven't you?"

"Let us not start this argument again." he tried to pull her close.

"Don't touch me. You disgust me." she said pulling away and tried to slap him.

"What is wrong with you?" he said grabbing he swinging hands.

"You know what? I'm going to go and stay with my friend until you apologize. " she said storming out of the house, using any excuse possible to get out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

If you haven't figured out by now Hisana is an abusive person in this fic. If you hate her there's plenty for you. If you love her, sorry I need her character for this story. If your neutral I hope not to influence you, its just a story. I'm stepping out of my normal form to write this, I hope it holds up. Sort of my salute to all the victims of people like this. Enjoy.

Another argument with Hisana. This was getting all too common. Since the first day she stepped foot in the house she had made every excuse to find a way to leave his side. Anything she wanted, he gave her and none of it was enough for her. There wasn't an easy way out of the misery and now he had dragged her innocent sister right into the middle of the battlefield. A part of him wished Hisana would just leave and not come back, the other part of him wanted to make good on the vows he made to her.

Could he really spend the next several hundred years dealing with her? He despised her and her behavior but something more then marriage kept him glued to her. It was her behavior.

Hisana had a way about her, people naturally disliked her and didn't understand why. She looked harmless enough but a strange comment would come out of her mouth and astound who she was speaking to.

One day when she was walking with her husband they ran into the normally jovial Matsumoto Rangiku. Hisana didn't like the harmless, albeit ditsy blond from the first moment they met. The conversation was short with many of the basic etiquette but Hisana somehow managed to make Rangiku leave quickly with just a few words. Matsumoto would never tell anyone but she cried in her office that day.

Byakuya had the power to change things but somehow she had made him rely on the pleasures of her body, like it would solve all of their problems and for a few moments, it did just that. Then he would go back to being disgusted with her and himself.

Rukia was trapped by the desire for the love of a woman who could not give it to her.

Yes Rukia, her presence was nearing. It felt so timid, so nervous, yet calming. His riatsu sought hers out, sought to connect with her. She was like a toy one received that had to stay in the box and not be played with. Her form was there, right in front of him but she could not be touched.

She slowly approached where he was sitting. He wanted her to go, he wanted her to come to him. He wanted so much from her, to give her, but nothing comes of nothing and he didn't feel deserving of even the smallest of love from her.

Rukia saw he was unable to sleep and she found her bother deep in thought under a tree in the garden. He was looking sullen and like he had given up.

"If it isn't much trouble will you help me train? I want to become stronger." she said smiling, hoping distracting him would get him out of his funk.

Hisana never had an interest in training. She never bothered with her sword nor did she even bother to learn its name. It just spewed a mud like substance at it's target, she didn't care for it, so she left it to collect dust with the rest of the weapons in the manors armory.

Rukia knew her swords name. Sode no Shirayuki. It was indeed the most beautiful zanpakteu in all of soul society. Such a pure soul resided in this small woman who stood before him. One would easily find themselves moving heaven and earth for her without any mind to their own safety.

"Don't worry Ni-sama. Hisana-san will come back. She just had a bad day. Let's spar. It will get your mind off of things."

"It seems she has many bad days." he said not buying the excuse.

Senbonzakura urged him on so he obliged her and drew his sword. She wasn't as fast as he was and he did his best not to harm her. She still had a good amount of strength and was very skilled. The training she had been receiving from everyone seemed to be going well. It was time he stepped in to refine her actions.

"I will assist you from now on." he said admiring her resilience and focus.

"Will you teach me shunpo too? I hear you are the best."

He nodded. " We shall start now." he said showing her a movement and she copied as their swords met, as soon as she stopped moving.

Rukia picked up quickly and tried very hard.

"Isn't that the strategy outlined in the second book of the Shiohion chronicles?" she said trying to remember the book.

"Yes. Have you studied battle strategy?"

"Yep I read through a bunch of the books in your study. I told you I'm serious about learning."

"What did you think of the fourth book?" he asked.

"It was interesting in theory but I'd like to see it in practice because I really have my doubts."

"You realize it is the most praised of all of the books?" he said.

"Oh forgive my ignorance I didn't know." trying to cover her faux pas with humility.

"It is alright. I agree with you." he was happy to have someone to discuss this with.

"Really I think the third was the most practical. But the second confused me."

"It is difficult to grasp if you do not see the movements."

"Will you help me?"

"I will."

It had become a more common occurrence in the household and both Rukia and Byakuya were in better spirits as they met to spar in the evenings and some afternoons. Rukia found herself becoming stronger and faster. She was no where near her brother in skill and strength but she was improving.

Putting aside his growing fear of loosing her, he relished in every moment they spent together like each would be their last. If it hadn't been for her calming and positive presence along with being able to spar at night and blow off steam, he probably would have strangled his wife.

"Thanks you're the best." It was that look in her eyes that kept him sane, that gave him some hope. It was also that look that brought him too close to her.

"You have improved." it was all he could tell her. It was impossible to tell her what he wanted to. That she had become the only light in his life, that he needed her, all of her.

One careless misstep in teaching her shunpo one evening…

He breezed by her and she struggled to catch up with him. He was still too fast but she fought with every muscle in her body to match his speed. All at once he had stopped short and she caught up with him nearly falling.

Instinctively grabbing her so she wouldn't fall their lips brushed together and he made a failed attempt to latch his lips onto hers as she moved by him.

It wasn't even a kiss but it brought his world crashing down. Who was he kidding, he didn't make mistakes, he did it on purpose. It was her that he wanted, no amount of cold showers, training, or work would suppress what was unleashed in that moment.

Six months had passed and not much had changed. Lots of arguing in the household, Rukia did her best to avoid her sisters wrath and she continued her training with anyone who would assist her. Rukia' pending wedding was coming up in just half a year. Hisana had busied herself with planning the wedding.

Byakuya had given Rukia any time he could spare to help her train. She was becoming stronger fast with his help. Hisana shuffled through invitations as she watched the two interract from the porch. It was too friendly, they were too comfortable together and there was something in her husband she hadn't seen before. Hisana knew men and the look was unmistakably a look of desire and happiness.

"I cant reach Bankai. I've barely slept trying to. I want to make you proud going into a new family and all." Rukia said holding up her sword.

"You will get it in time. You still have a lot to learn. Bankai is a rare accomplishment, I have no doubts you have the potential." did she have to remind him that she would be leaving him soon?

"Yours is so amazing you can do so much with it. I wonder what mine will be like."

"I am sure it will suit you well."

"I heard you have an attack passed Bankai. Is that even possible?"

"It is true. Although I rarely have an opponent worthy of seeing the form. I believe your captain was the only person to have ever experienced it during my late training."

"Can I.. I mean can I see it? It's ok if you don't want to but I'd really like to experience its strength."

"Stand back and watch. 'Last sight, White Emperor Sword'." he called it was beautiful to behold.

Sode no Shirayuki vibrated at the sight of Senbonzakura new form who was now as white as she was. The sword emitted a huge white bird and the man before her appeared as a haloed angel. She nearly fell in his presence but would not let that happen.

Rukia took a stance against the immense energy. She tested it with her sword and knew there was no way she would ever be able to stop such an attack and survive. None of her techniques would work against this one, that is when Sode no Shirayuki urged her to move.

It was a natural instinct that took over when she positioned her sword in a way she hadn't before. Her eyes closed and a well of energy crept up her spine and through her arms.

"Last Dance, White empress Sword!" she appeared confused as he did and the sight took him aback as his eyes were plastered to her trying to analyze what had just occurred.

The glowing white bird had matched his exactly and she let it go to meet his. The two pushed upon one another in equal strength and both began to destabilize until neither were obeying their masters. Both refused to attack the other.

The two birds intertwined and their masters were pulled together knowing instinctively what had to be done in order to make the attack work. It was like neither had conscious control as he went over to her and placed his sword above hers. They began to move together in perfect unison like a gracefully choreographed dance. The strength of the combined attack would rival that of the captain commander.

The two swords were like magnets and had no desire to be parted. Senbonzakura cried out just as his master did that night when they were called back to their solitude. Sode no Shirayuki had not responded well since the separation, refusing her masters summons for several days after and behaving more coldly then she had before. The same ice that covered her sword added another layer to her heart.

Hisana was upset to say the least and stormed out into the garden pushing her sister to the ground and pulling her husband to another area in the garden where they began to argue. She continued to yell at him making every accusation possible while he looked like he was remaining calm.

"Enough!" he said grabbing onto her swinging hands.

That action calmed her down and her mood had switched. "Byakuya-sama " she batted her eyelashes. "Let's not fight. I know what will make you feel better." she said taking his hand and leading them back to his bedroom.

Rukia stood there confused about what had just happened. Something had just been ripped from her and it left her stunned. She watched as her sister led him away and an overwhelming fit of jealousy took over her. It was hidden in the best possible way as she ran through the Sakura trees to find a spot to sit and cry.

Cursing herself for the feelings she was having for her sisters husband not to mention the man who was not only her brother in law but brother by law. It was his kindness that is all she kept saying to herself. Just an infatuation that would pass as soon as she was out of that crazy house she lived in.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for the reviews. They keep my morale up so I can keep writing, especially since this isnt the happiest fic to write. And dont worry this is a Bya/Ruki fic. There will be romance but more of a focus on sad stuff plus I could never leave you without the happily ever after. I have more chapters of various sizes to come and no current end in sight. I just had a thought... Why wouldent she have abandoned Rukia in a better district? I'm pretty sure they can travel. If it were my intent to abandon a child I would have been more satisfied with my decision if I abandoned her infront of a nice house in the 1st district and I would have made the journey to do so.

Rukia had a birthday coming up soon….

"Hisana, grandfather has told me that it is Rukia' birthday tomorrow. Will you please get her something." Byakuya asked.

"I'm a little behind on the housework today. I can just send out one of the maids to do it." Hisana replied.

"She went through the trouble of picking something out for you, return the favor. It will bring you closer to your sister."

"I really cant today I have a lot to do. You're the one who spends so much time with her, you get her something. Don't you have time during lunch?"

"I have much to do today. Since you refuse I will get her something. I will not have her hurt again because you can not be bothered with her."

"Really Byakuya-sama, why do you care how she feels? It's not like you can feel anything, anyway." she said with cruel intent and inuendo.

"I am leaving Hisana. Do not be in my room when I return this evening." he said leaving.

Byakuya wanted to get her something as a small token, an apology, something to make up for all that had gone on and to indirectly tell her what she meant to him. Rukia wasn't the type to need anything extravagant and if he were to get her something expensive his wife would certainly throw a fit.

"Sir are you looking for a gift?" the old lady vendor asked.

"Yes, I am unsure what to buy." Byakuya said handling a few items.

"We have necklaces of many stones, each unique in its own way, with its own meaning."

"What does this one mean?" he asked holding up

"Well that's an interesting choice. It's black obsidian with a snowflake pattern. It stops one from thinking of old loves and makes ones real love a reality. It also rids one of painful memories."

"That is the one I will take." he said.

"I shall wrap that for you sir."

Rukia found several gifts unceremoniously piled in her room the next day. The smallest box had a card which simply read from Byakuya and Hisana. Rukia opened it and put the necklace on. She admired the snowflake pattern on the black stone. It was a thoughtful choice. Her grandfather had bought her a lovely kimono, several more items like kimono and hair ornaments came from other families while other friends sent flowers to her office.

"Hey where'd you get that necklace, I haven't seen you wear it before." Kaien asked.

"It was a gift from Ni-sama and Ne-san."

"Oh I thought I saw Byakuya going to the market the other day. I never thought he would do that himself. I'm glad he's grown so fond of you. But how couldn't he? Anyway here." he handed her a small box.

"Go ahead open it now, forget custom I want to see your reaction." Kaien said smiling.

Rukia opened the box to see a carved jade hair comb with gold inlay and her soon to be new family's crest engraved on it.

"It's so beautiful, thank you so much. I don't own anything this grand." Rukia said looking at the comb.

"Think of it as an engagement gift. I think you will look pretty with your hair up. You can wear it for our special day. What's that look for? You want to marry me don't you?"

"I do it's just…" Rukia was looking depressed which was out of character for her, but happening more often recently then in her entire life.

"What's got you down?" he put an arm around her.

"She's not what I expected."

"Who?"

"Ne-san…" she went on to tell him about her behavior.

"It always seemed like there was something wrong with her. You know she hit on me several years ago? She can't be forgiven for treating you that way. You know now that I think about it, I was a year ahead of your brother at the academy, we were never close but I noticed the change in him. He was always arrogant but he used to be so much more impulsive and bit more personable. The Kuchiki family has always been very strict and demanding but it never held him down. I guess it makes sense. I'm glad everyone else in the house is taking care of you. The sooner we get you away from her the better."

"I don't know what to do I want her to be my friend, to treat me like her sister, anything. People who are not blood relatives treat me better in that house. I want to get away from her but I feel bad leaving Ni-sama and grandfather."

"Someone like that cant be changed. You'll never get the love you want from her, no one will. Reminds me of the third seat in the fifth division, Ichimaru Gin. He smiles a lot but he's a genuine psychopath. Stay away from him for your own safety, I don't trust him at all. Ginrei can take care of himself and Byakuya will have to deal with his decision how he sees fit. It is his choice to stay with her. His pride will be his downfall." he said and she put her hand on the necklace her brother had given her like holding it would somehow send him comfort.

"I feel like I'm running away. If only I were a better sister to her I…" she was cut off abruptly by Kaien.

" There's nothing you can do to change her. Your not running away. Your allowed to go on with your life and I have a happy one planned for you." he said.

After hearing about Rukia' situation, more then anything he wanted to get her out of where she was. He knew she deserved more and wanted to give her all that he could. Unfortunatly a date had already been set and eloping would bring shame on both families.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." she said.

"I love you Rukia." Kaien told her.

"I love you too." she answered honestly.

Kaien was her night in shining armor. The wonderful, kind and strong man who would take her from her misery and longing. For the rest of her life she would think of Byakuya, long for him in a way that no one could ever understand, but Kaien could give her the life she could never have with him. It would be a fulfilling life full of happiness, love, children, a real future. It was possible for her to move on and stop drowning in the feelings of inadequacy, gloom, and heartache. Kaien was going to save her.

Another few weeks had passed and Rukia thought she had dodged her sisters wrath for the incident in the garden. Perhaps the woman could be civil for a little while anyway. Hisana usually found some way to make her life miserable but for the past week she was nice for the few moments they were together. She hoped to see her sister and try yet again to make friends with her. She found her sister in one of the spare rooms.

"Hisana what are you doing in here with this man?!" Rukia yelled.

"Rukia oh um. Nice to see you." she said putting her clothes on.

"How could you?" Rukia felt panicked and hurt.

"Shit he's early. Rukia please. You love your sister don't you?" she was begging her and tieing her obi.

"Hisana?" Rukia asked as Hisana untied the girls obi throwing it to the otherside of the room.

"Now Rukia I'll let it go this time. Oh Byakuya welcome home." she looked like she was scolding Rukia and Rukia just looked confused.

"Rukia what have you done? You have a fiancé, you will disgrace our name. " Byakuya said as the man jumped out of the window.

Byakuya' heart had sunk seeing the man in the room standing half naked near Rukia. How could she do something so stupid and under his roof? If the man had stayed any longer he would have found himself ripped apart.

"Nothing. It was an accident. I mean…" she struggled to find the words to say.

"Where's your tutor? She is supposed to be watching you." Byakuya demanded.

"Sir? Oh my goodness that is not how a lady of your position behaves. I'll take care of her." the tutor said after being told the situation.

"But I.." Rukia tried to explain then stopped when she looked at her sister.

"I'm going to break that defiant behavior once and for all." she dragged Rukia out of the room.

"I'm sorry Rukia is so much trouble. She's still young. I'm sure she wont do it again." Hisana said batting her eyes.

Rukia had gone with the tutor who was in charge of making her more of a noble. Rukia learned and endured the fine arts and the punishments for not learning them quickly enough. For a crime as heinous as unmarried fornication she had to endure one of the strictest penalties.

"This will teach you to behave like common street trash." the woman lifted her arm, the whip securely in place and brought it down to Rukia' bare back.

Most things can be healed without leaving a mark so the tutor did not go easy on her. Rukia endured eighteen lashes. She didn't yell or scream or beg. She sat there on her knees, her arms crossed over her pulling her loose kimono over her breasts as the whip met her bare back. Only the smallest whimper came out of her as she faced each hit with grace and dignity until the last when she had nearly fallen over.


	6. Chapter 6

Short chapter but it's a part thats done so I wont keep it from you. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.

The servants talked among themselves as they noticed how the girl had not made the slightest sound when they watched her beaten. One maid could not stand the sight, it wouldn't have been so bad if Rukia had yelled in pain, but her silence was too much for the maid and she put her hand over her mouth unable to hide her tears. Although there were no witnesses they knew the lady of the house to be a horrid woman and couldn't imagine Rukia committing an offence so bad to warrant this kind of treatment.

Byakuya sat up very late that night in the garden after another long argument with his wife. The outside was particularly cold no doubt due to Sode no Shirayuki calling out. There was no way he would leave the cold rain of her tears that fell upon him from the sky. He watched as his sister stirred creating a silhouette on the paper doors she was likely woken from the noise from earlier.

One of the servants assisted Rukia with the wounds on her back after she readied for bed. There was no sleeping on her back that evening. The pain from the whipping hurt but something inside of her hurt more. The sister she was reunited with had not become the close sister she had hoped for, instead she had become the wicked step mother of the fairy tales she remembered. She used to hate those fairy tales because they were so unrealistic and now it seemed like she was living one with no chance of a happily ever after. She imagined herself bound up in an ivory tower unable to escape, the handsome prince deep under the spell of the witch.

If she wanted to sleep that night she couldn't yet again. Not just because of the pain but because of the loud voices that began to argue late in the evening. It wasn't the first time either. It had been night after night, there was rarely any peace. Some evenings she would wait it out in the garden and meet up with her grandfather who also thought it best to be out of the house during the fights. At first they made awkward conversation but then became accustomed to meeting one another outside at night and would play chess under the moonlight trying to ignore what was going on inside.

Ginrei was a proud and noble nobleman he would not speak of what was going on inside and as much as he hated his granddaughter in law he did not speak against her to anyone but his grandson. Even that he stopped doing because it caused the man noticeable distress that could not be tolerated in the head of the clan.

But this night Ginrei had stayed in bed because of the strange cold that had over taken Seiretei. Rukia went out into the cold thinking he had fallen asleep outside. It wasn't her grandfather she saw it was her brother. Placing a blanket on him, as he was sleeping propped up against a tree, he woke to her gentle touch.

"Rukia?" he called out waking up and taking her hand.

"Your going to catch cold out here. It's drizzling and practically freezing." she motioned for him to get up and leave.

"It is you who are making the cold." he said not getting up.

"Yeah I'm sorry I can't control it sometimes." she sat down next to him for warmth.

"It is alright I do not mind the cold. What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep." she said.

"My apologies for the noise." he gave no expression.

"It's ok I'm kind of used to it by now." she said squirming a bit to prop herself up comfortably against the tree.

"Are you in much pain?" he asked moving her closer to him so she could lean on him instead so her back wouldn't touch anything and placed an arm around her.

"It's no big deal. It's not like I haven't been beaten before." now a lot more comfortable and relaxed.

"What do you mean?" he looked down into her face.

"It wasn't easy growing up where I did. I was lucky to be just beaten and not killed for stealing." she looked up at him.

"I should have not allowed that kind of punishment. It has always been custom, one I should have stopped long ago." he was disgusted with himself but strangely he felt centered with her there, like everything at that moment was all right.

"I'm the one at fault I should not have had that man here." Rukia lied.

"I was unaware of you seeing anyone else besides Shiba. Who was that man? Is it something we should discuss?" he gave her an unconscious squeeze on her arm.

"Um…um he's um just someone I met." she looked away unable to lie to his face.

"I see." was all he could come up with to say.

"You will not tell Kaien will you." she pleaded.

"I wish to avoid scandal. Are you thinking clearly? Were you safe?" it wasn't something he wanted to ask but he had to know not for Kaien' sake but for his own relief.

"Oh um we used protection and all. I'll be married soon I guess I just wanted to get it out of my system. It wont happen again don't worry." she did her best job acting.

"I want you to have a physical examination." he insisted.

"I've already had one. There is nothing wrong with me." she stated.

"Have another to be sure. Your sister is unable to have children. Were you aware of her condition?"

"Yes she told me, well she yelled it at me. I'm fine. I'll be able to bare the Shiba clan children so there's no chance of sending me back to you."

"We are here if you ever wish to return. I only hope you can find happiness." his face got closer to hers.

It was the most natural thing for her to be there with him in his arms. At that moment Hisana didn't exist and neither did anything else. He shouldent have moved closer to her. It wasnt fair to her, to create those feelings in her when he could not return them properly. The strength to stop himself had left his body.

"I'm sure everything will work out better for you too." she said in a whisper with her eyes locked onto his.

"There is little chance for that." he said inching closer to her face, the tips of their noses making the slightest contact.

She licked her lips readying for the coming contact. They met very gently when Rukia pulled away.

"Excuse me it's late, I need to get to bed." she said scampering off.

"Rukia?" he asked in a low tone reaching out for the already gone woman.

Rukia held herself as she tried to forget everything that was happening to her. Luckily for her sleep came to her as she was already exhausted from her whipping earlier and the constant lack of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I know this one is another short chapter but it's a moment that stands on it's own and it's finished. Its easier for me to write when I have parts out of the way. Thanks for the reviews. You keep me writing. No ending in sight yet. Enjoy.

Byakuya' position as head of the 6th division was fairly new. When one is new to such a position one tends to naturally work harder but for Byakuya it was a place he could go to keep his mind off of his household issues. There was a picture of the two sisters on his otherwise unadorned utilitarian desk. They smiled in that picture like they were the best of friends.

When the day was going particularly bad and the burden of responsibility weighed particularly heavy on his shoulders, he would look past the form of the taller woman to the shorter one which made him smile. Then he would remember the incident with the man in the bedroom. How could she bring someone like that into the house? It wasn't like her at all.

Yes she was a woman but she seemed like so much more, such a better person then that. She had a fiancé from a noble family and a happy life ahead of her. Wondering why she would mess something like that up when every part of her still screamed innocence.

Did the man trick her somehow? No he was just deluding himself again. Women from the lower districts were all the same. What he saw in her eyes was just an illusion. Those pleading eyes that seemed to need more then he was able to give her.

It was his fault, he was now her brother. He was supposed to keep her safe from harm. He made that commitment and had to keep it, insure her safety and future happiness. The sooner she was married to Shiba the better for her.

Every part of him wanted to keep her but he knew she would only be dragged farther down if she stayed in that house with them. The smile he had once seen had long ago left her face. If it took letting her go to see that smile again he would do it, breaking his own heart to give her all that he couldn't.

It wouldn't be an easy thing for him to do. The attraction between them grew by the moment. They were like magnets when they got close, the overwhelming need to touch her was becoming too much.

Soon he found himself bringing his wife to his bed more often to release some of the pressure building in his body. The similarities between their looks were not enough to satiate his urgency for his sister. He would put his hand over the woman's mouth so he would not have to hear her voice when relieving himself in her.

He sat at his desk entertaining yet another fantasy about his sister. The neglected paperwork passed off to his lieutenant. A sweet fantasy was what he needed to get through another grueling day. Turning to his window he stared out into the now dark field.

There wasn't a single way he hadn't thought about having her. Every position, every scenario, anything he could come up with he imagined doing with her. Ignoring the tugging guilt he imagined her laying on his desk, her body spread out in front of him to do with as he pleased. Her innocent pleading eyes begging him to take her.

Licking every inch of her body, his tongue touching every part of her as he lingered over the sensitive places. Imagining how she would moan at his touch aroused him beyond control and he pictured her legs spread apart for him to fully taste her.

But he was at work and had to stop himself there yet again. It was getting too arousing and there was still work to be completed. Turning back to the papers that sat where he had imagined Rukia the reality of the situation set in again. It would always just be paper on his desk and the wrong woman in his bed.


	8. Chapter 8

I know this story is depressing. Its actually bringing me down to write. Its only going to get much worse before it will get better. I will get every part out to you I can as soon as it is done. I hate to make you wait.

As always, there were dinners between clans. They were important for dealings and alliances. Each household member had their part in entertaining guests. The women would have to perform to perfection. An act of defiance or a mistake in etiquette could cause disagreements that could escalate to tarring the entire Seiretei apart.

Proper behavior was expected and that is why the women had tutors and classes of every type. A woman was a reflection on the state of the household. If she were properly behaved and able to perform many tasks gracefully, it showed the strength and seriousness of the lord.

Some women from the other clans behaved like proper dolls and they were highly regarded and also received the most in monetary offers for marriage. Others on the other had were not so graceful and it was not unexpected for them to be overly indulgent in themselves but at least perform well enough to get by in these meetings.

One would not expect such high value on a woman in such a household, but no matter how much in the background a female was she was still a part of the clan. That meant that her very presence could tip the scales in deal.

"I'm not going out there they hate me. They all hate me. Everyone hates me. I'll not do it!" Hisana yelled

"Keep your voice down. It is your duty." Byakuya said.

"I don't care what my duty is I wont do it! Make Rukia do it instead since she is so perfect in your eyes anyway."

"We do not have time for your childishness."

"Tell them I'm sick. Rukia' had more practice anyway. Besides it's her turn to take their abuse."

He got up and left without another word to her.

"Rukia you will greet our guests this evening. Hisana is not well." he lied to save face.

"Me? But I don't know how." she looked at him concerned.

"You will do fine. Your tutor is one of the best. I am confident in your abilities. I can not state enough the importance of this dinner ."

Rukia agreed. Well aware of how important this evening was she would never leave him in such a prediciment when he had come to her for help. Hurring with the maids to get ready for the dinner, she donned a pink kinono with cherry blossoms on it that had been a gift to the wife of the Kuchiki clan. Her hair was put up quickly and adorned with flowers.

"Good evening she greeted and bowed." she was so lovely in the pink kimono that was sent from the visiting clan, the men from the other clan stared before bowing back.

"Miss Kuchiki?" a man said bowing.

"This is my sister Rukia. I am afraid my wife is unwell this evening." Byakuya said doing his best not to look at her as they were.

"There is a small resemblance to her sister. But nothing significant. Such a lovely young woman. Is she promised?"

"I am afraid so to the head of the Shiba clan." Ginrei said.

"I see that is a pity for us. Had we known there was someone this lovely in your house we would have made an offer sooner. You aren't hiding anymore sisters are you Byakuya?" the man laughed.

"She is the promising young Shinigami that put our members to shame at the nobles competition, is she not?" the other man asked.

"Yes we are very proud of our Rukia." Ginrei said.

Rukia dazzled the men that evening pouring the tea attentively, giggling at their lame jokes and making cute small talk along with a few intelligent remarks. Her natural glow of kindness and innocence put everyone at ease and made some of the hardened of men blush. She then followed the evening up with a mesmerizing fan dance.

Byakuya watched her closely as she danced, no one saw the look in his eyes as he ogled her, his body heating up reacting to her fluid movements. If it weren't for the restraints holding him back and weighing him down he would have taken her out of the room and devoured her entirely.

The feeling grew to monstrous proportions in him He could taste it knowing that he would never have her, that she was destined for someone else through some wicked twist of fate. It would be impossible, she would never dance just for him, she would never be just for him.

Everyone stared at the girl as she danced so gracefully. The dance was second nature to her. It was rare for one to have eyes like she did and they haunted everyone who looked into them. With a final flip of her fan she was done with her dance and it took the room a moment to come out of their daze before they applauded.

"Byakuya your sister is quite a compliment to your household." man one said.

"Yes it has been longer then I can remember since a woman of such beauty and refinement has graced the halls of this old house, oh and our regards to the lady of the house." man two said with yet another subtle blow to Hisana who everyone seemed to dislike.

"I believe we are willing to do business Byakuya. I shall send the documents in the morning." man one said.

Hisana herd what the men had said. No one had ever said that about her. No one had ever bothered to say anything nice to her. Hisana waited in Rukia' room for her to return. Every second she did not see her sister, grew her anger and rage.

Rukia was ambushed as she entered her room in a good mood that quickly changed.

"You little bitch how dare you upstage me." she slapped her across the face. "You were planning this all along Weren't you?."

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything." Rukia raised her hands to block another hit.

"It's because I let you wear these kimono." Hisana ripped the robe off of her.

"Stop Hisana please. I haven't done anything to you." Rukia cried out in fear.

Byakuya heard the commotion and went to see what was going on. "Hisana go back to your room." he said when he saw the state the two women were in then left after his wife.

As the ritualistic arguing began again in the other room. Rukia cried to herself in her bed. It was a mistake to have come to this house. The semi happy life she expected was a disaster.

She had walked into an already broken home. It was so praised by everyone that it had never crossed her mind these things would go on, especially from someone she was related to.

Rukia just wanted to melt into the floor and disappear forever. All of the arguing that had occurred she blamed herself for, if she was not there maybe they wouldn't fight so much.

There was no getting out of this situation. It felt like she was drowning and suffocating under the pressure of this household. She could handle all of the work to become a lady, she could handle all the whippings for her sisters constant mistakes, she could handle all the duties her sister pawned off on her, but having her sister hate her and causing the man who had done so much for her trouble was too much to handle.


	9. Chapter 9

The day started out innocently enough, but things at the house were coming to a head. Rukia would avoid contact with anyone unless it was necessary. The servants were even quieter sensing the heavy tension in the air. It seemed everyone was particularly quiet and walking on egg shells as if the slightest move the wrong way would send things spiraling out of control.

The mistress of the house had gone away for a few days to visit with friends. It was abnormally quiet one could hear a pin drop as everyone tried to avoid everyone else. It should have been a happier place with her gone for those few days but it only put everyone one on higher alert like the woman would come jumping out of a closet somewhere to scare everyone.

Then there was the sexual tension in the air, everyone could feel it as the two siblings sat across one another for meals not talking and avoiding eye contact. Ginrei was left with nothing to say also and he hurried his meals as best he could. Something was obviously going on and it was about to explode.

Byakuya would pass Rukia in the hallways with pleading eyes that would shake her to the core. If he could get her alone for even a second he took the chance, not caring if it shamed his household.

"Are you well? You have not had time to train lately." he asked her in a dark corner away from prying eyes.

"I am fine. Don't worry. Are you doing ok?" she asked not even knowing what she had even asked him because he was too close and could feel the heat from his body radiating over her, while she herself flushed from the heat of her own body.

"Better now." he said parting her hair with one hand and pulling her close with the other.

The contact was electric and she found herself pined against the wall, he looked like a predator desperate for its prey. Holding her there he pressed himself against her and placed a hand on her thigh as she wrapped a leg around him.

For a moment she struggled but as she looked into his eyes she was unable to resist. Her heart rate sped up, all of her body ready to give itself to him.

He lowered his head as if to kiss her, he was barely an inch from her lips and then he pulled away turning, and leaving her standing there trying to make sense of his actions.

He hurried to his room and closed the door securely. Falling to his knees he put his head in his hands. It was a sin what he was about to do to his sister. Just a few more months was all he had to hold out for. Then she would be gone.

The thought of her being gone killed him but this thing inside of him that burned for her with so much force nearly made him give in to his animalistic needs. He noticed how she now kept her head down in his presence after that day, like she could feel his shameful need for her.

There was so much guilt for touching her, for wanting to touch her, it kept him awake night after night pleading to the spirits of his parents in the family shrine. If things would only improve, if he could last the next few months then he would never again act so rashly. The temptation would be far away and he could go about his life feeling nothing again.

If that wretched woman would disappear, if she would leave him just go away forever and leave him in peace, if she would free him from their vows so he could go on with his life, he would never break another rule again he swore and promised it to his parents.

Another day had come and Rukia had asked Hisana if she could borrow one of her Kimono to go out that evening with Kaien. Hisana did not mind as it would help her get Rukia out of the way.

It drove Hisana mad. Everyone loved Rukia so much. Rukia was so perfect, following all of the rules, working hard to be a powerful Shinigami, paying attention to her tutors and behaving so virginally.

Rukia was trying on blue one in her room when Byakuya walked in to ask if she wished to train. It was necessary that day to have her close. He had lost the battle in his mind to leave her alone that day, if she were just close enough, if only to train, it would lessen the tension in his body. At least that is what he told himself.

There was no lessening the tension, if she were near him, in anyway, his grasp on the situation would loosen and he would again give in to the pull of his body to hers. There was no telling when it would snap and he would have to deal with the fallout. He tried with all of his might keep a distance between them but for some reason his feet took him right to her room.

Standing there in the doorway and seeing her half dressed, standing there in the action of pulling the kimono up, he couldn't take it anymore. The pressure under the volcano that had been pressurizing was fully to the surface and there was nothing left to restrain the force.

The forbidden feelings kept loosely hidden climbed to the surface and took over. The sanctity of her white flesh called to him as she slid the silk over her skin. In a single stride he was behind her placing heavy kisses along her neck and shoulder as he held on to her arms tightly enough to leave a mark.

"Ni…?" after seeing the fire in her eyes that dared him on, he cut her off with a finger over her lips.

"Do not say anything or I will loose my resolve." he said removing the untied kimono from her body and running his hand over every part of her as it fell to the floor then grasping her inner thigh with his hand when she was fully revealed to him.

She was unable to hold it in any longer and she moaned into his ear. He took her lips and she kissed him back with the same ferocity he was giving her. The kisses had become violent, there was a desperation to be linked, to be inside of her.

"Your vows…" she whispered almost breathless after breaking away

"I no longer care." he pressed his fully erect hardness to her wet heat.

He looked into her eyes and seeing the fire burning within them had grown, that it was there for him, he could no longer resist.

"We shouldn't." she said not really putting up a struggle as he held her hips down with one hand and removed what was left of his clothing with the other.

"Please do not deny me this, just this once or I will not be able to endure anymore." he pleaded begging to enter her, there was nothing she could deny him.

He thrust within her without even a moments hesitation and she cried out in pain. Tears streaming down her cheeks guilt and pain overtaking her for a short moment. It did not stop him, his need for her superseded her cries for him to stop. The house was broken a crack running through it that had just spread threatening to swallow the entire place and all of its occupants.

When her tears stopped there was no separating either of them. The room heated up as he ran his hands over her body and she held onto him tightly. They both knew that when this stopped they would not be able to be close again or even look at one another again so they had linked their bodies so tightly together that there wasn't much room for either of them to breathe. The moment was theirs and theirs alone. They were lost in one another, lost in a heated passion and raw emotion that had been building for so long.

At that moment she was his and no one else could have her. It was a selfish act on his part but none of it mattered anymore. No longer could he wait in the shadows watching her from dark rooms worshiping her presence, desiring her, wanting her, finding some way to go on without her in his arms. There was no way for him to go on, he had to have her if only once. If only for this short moment in time.

When he had let himself go in her he was unable to look her in the face. He held onto her tightly and rested his head in her neck not wanting to let her go. They both knew one he did that would never touch again. It was the only time in her life she had ever really felt loved and even that for her had come at a price. It just wasn't fair to either of them. Life is many things but fair isn't one of them.

The day after, what would he say to her? Nothing was the answer, he barely looked at her and she hung her head as he passed right by her. She would have let out a cry but she held it until she could be alone. His demeanor had become colder then he had ever been. The last bit of warmth that was in him left with the guilt of what he had done to her the evening before.

She would forgive him and try to forget what had occurred between them. It was a mistake on his part. He was stressed she thought and such things could happen when one needs refuge from what he was dealing with. There was no way she could hold it against him. The only thing she couldn't stand was that she had wanted him to keep touching her and keep kissing her like he was doing and never stop, never split from her again.

As wrong as it was she could not forget the touch of his hands on her body or the feel of his lips on hers. The way he kissed her with such ferocity, desperation, and need made her body shake with desire to be with him again. She wondered if he realized he was the first to ever have her.

He only watched her in secret after that, he knew she wouldn't say anything. Not that he cared if she did, a part of him hoped she would, and break the spell that put him back into the restraints.

He watched her with Kaien the look on her face not as happy as it was and it was all his fault. He could see the guilt was eating at her and he prayed she would not tell him and ruin any possible happiness she could have. Every part of him hating the good and kind man that sat in front of him for taking the woman he loved, and permanently taking the last of the light he had in his life.

He would not touch her after that day there was no way he could. She acted as if nothing had happened but the look on her face told a different story. She was suffering as much as he was trying to live this lie. It felt like something had broken between them. From his lapse of control he had soiled her with his obsession, broke through her innocence that he thought she had already lost to the degenerate he found in his house a while back.

It was finalized he had broken her just as he was broken. Would he never see that bright smile on her face again? If it had ever been a possibility he had taken that from her too. All that he had allowed to happen to her was his fault because he was still young and naïve.

How stupid could he have been to think he could have her just once without any consequences to her, to him? Once could never have been enough and that was the next phase of his personality change. Hisana and his new responsibilities had quieted him and rained in his temper. But his experience with Rukia and the eternal denial of ever again being close to her set a lock around his heart as it froze from the tears of Sode no Shirayuki who still called to his soul. They would all remain in this frozen state for good part of a century to come.

It became intolerable to look into her face after what he had done to her. Everything was so messed up. It took all he had to keep from killing the kind Shiba Kaien who sat in front of him. He nodded at the man as he spoke like all was well and drove his own hand onto a rogue nail under the table until he bled to distract himself from the dark thoughts that were going through his head. Her freedom from this hell was all that mattered anymore.

At night he would watch her silhouette through the paper walls until she turned out her light. How he despised himself. It was cowardice, plain cowardice that stopped him from taking her and leaving the shackles behind. With his inactivity she was assured a place to shine in the life of another man. It was all lost to him, her light seeming more distant with the passing days and the last of his emotions about to be buried in his darkened heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews. Theres a lot more to come for this story. Enjoy this chapter.

It might have been a Tuesday but it was definitely raining hard outside when Rukia came through the door.

Rukia walked down the hallway like a zombie dragging her sword which dripped blood behind her. A maid put her hand to her mouth and moved against the wall. Servants were stopping where they were unable to move at the sight. Byakuya, Hisana, Ginrei saw her as she entered the main room. A maid scurrying behind her to wipe the blood and water from the floor.

"I've killed him. I've killed Kaien-dono." she announced to the room in a monotone voice, then turned and walked away still in a daze.

No one was sure what they had heard at first. Although her voice was low, her presence alone had grabbed everyone's attention from what they were doing. It took a while to register what she had said and then even that did not make sense. She must have said something else.

"Dear god I hope I heard wrong!" Ginrei exclaimed.

"She looks aweful. I hope she dosen't ruin the floor." Hisana commented.

Rukia navigated the halls to her room like a toy robot being controlled by remote. Her eyes not focusing or seeing anything. Not the walls, the furniture, or any moving entity registered form in her brain as the evenings events played themselves over and over in her mind.

To her she was still in the forest with the stars twinkling above their warning through the clouds Somehow she managed to sit in the middle of her room. The blank wall her only area of focus.

A hell butterfly arrived for Byakuya from a very upset Ukitake Taicho explaining the situation of the hollow and how he ordered her to kill him while Kaien had thrown himself onto her sword to save himself from being fully taken over by the creature who would devour his soul. There were many dead from the encounter with the hollow and it had not yet been captured.

"Hisana it is your duty to assist Rukia through this." Byakuya said nearly shaking her to pay attention to something other then herself.

"I can't, sad stuff bothers me. Haven't I had to face enough?" she asked.

"Hisana I am warning you not to make this any more difficult."

"Why is it always me? You act like I'm the one who killed Shiba."

"Fine I shall go, I have had it with you." he said.

"No I want you here with me, darling." she pouted and held onto his arm. He shook her off and they began to argue violently and it ended with her being thrown to the ground.

"Forget it. I will assist Rukia." Ginrei said walking out of the room disgusted with what had just transpired.

Rukia wasn't crying she was still staring into a corner reliving the moment over and over in her head. He had smiled as he threw himself on her sword. He had told her the love and friendship created between them would never be lost no matter what happened.

"There is nothing left for me now Yuki." Rukia said.

"I agree with your decision as I have not recovered since I was separated from Senbonzakura." Sode no Shirayuki said.

"We killed him with our own hands."

"It was unavoidable but the last of our hope died with Kaien. I still wish to fight as long as Senbonzakura lives but I will do as you decide."

"Everything has been taken from me. I have nothing left to give. There is no possible future for us and we can't remain here."

The cold steal of Sode no Shirayuki pointed to her stomach the sword no longer feeling or putting up a fight was as determined as her master was to end the torment.

Just the continuation of guilt, bitterness, distress, and joylessness threatening to encompass her and make her implode was left. The feelings in her stomach, the sickness, the nervousness, the constant need to vomit from the stress was more then she could take.

The blade had pierced through the fabric on her body as Ginrei walked into her room grabbing the hilt of her sword mid motion. Seeing her state he struggled with her to take the sword out of her hands as she yelled at him to let her die. When he freed the sword from her grip he handed it off to a servant who removed the now completely frozen sword from the room.

She sat there curled in a ball with the blood and rain still wet on her hands and face, spaced out again not responding to anyone or anything. The 4th division was called to tend to her and to see what could be done about her state.

Unohana Taicho had cleaned the girl up and tucked her into bed like an attentive mother. Stroking her hair she gave a concerned look as Rukia' eyes were again not responsive and the violet turned to black. She waited until Rukia was asleep before consulting the group waiting outside of the room.

"I gave her a sedative she should sleep." Unohana said with a comforting smile.

"Thank you, we will see to her from here." Ginrei said the worry in his eyes contrasting the set look on his face.

"Please keep an eye on her, as expected she is not taking this well. However I have been worried about her mental state for a while she seems to be suffering from depression and occasional panic attacks. It is not my place to ask about what occurs within your household. But I think she will still benefit from the support of her family." Unohana said looking at Hisana.

"You will stay with your sister this evening." Byakuya demanded.

"But I've had these plans for weeks. I'm not going to give up these tickets for anything." she whined.

"You will stay with her." he ordered.

"I will not. Besides she's fine. She's sleeping, doesn't need anything. I'm leaving."

"I'm warning you Hisana." he had grabbed her by the arm with a strong enough grip to leave a bruise.

"I will take my leave now lord Kuchiki." Unohana said and Ginrei escorted her out as the couple argued again.

"Take your hands off of me." Hisana yelled and it echoed down the corridor.

"Ginrei-sama we have known one another for many years." Unohana said at the front entrance.

"Yes we have shared many good and bad times through the ages." Ginrei said.

"Then you will excuse me if I speak my mind to you. I have suspected for a while that this has not been a good place for Rukia to be. When she started at the academy her personality was much livelier and I can say the same for Byakuya Taicho before he met Hisana-san. I have come across those like her in my many years, it would be for the best if she were to be kept away from Rukia for a while…Until we can be sure Rukia is stable. It is never the best for anyone to have a person like that around. I currently have my eye on one such person but I will not gossip."

"I will inform the servants that she is to be kept away from her room." he said.

"I think that is for the best. I would also like to see her once a week for a while." she said.

"Your discression in this situation will be appreciated."

"Of course. She reminds me so much of your wife, we were the closest of friends. I miss her terribly." she said.

"Not as much as I do." he said.

"Do come for tea soon."

"I will good night Retsu. Thank you." he said.

Rukia slept but it was far from peaceful. The memories surrounded her like a hurricane. She held Kaien' body in her arms and screamed out into the cold dark night. Her captain was there his hands on her shoulders trying to pull her away. Every part of her body dripping away into a black puddle. There was only black, and white but the blood prominently red, pooled over her sword that lay beside where she sat. The yells of her captain were barley audible to her. Her screams echoing as she yell at him to go away and leave them alone.

Everyone in the household heard her yelling for Kaien in her drug induced sleep. It broke Byakuya' heart to hear her in such agony. But he only allowed those feelings to creep through for a moment before crushing them again. She had aided in killing her closest friend, the man she would have married, the man who would have taken her from that cursed house.

He watched her struggle in her sleep, becoming violent with her actions and yells. This one time he would not leave her to such a lonely fate he would be the brother he promised to be the day he adopted her, not the cruel monster he had become. Taking her in his arms he lay beside her and held her through the night like her sister should have.

When Hisana returned she saw the sight of the two of him together sleeping and tried to protest but the servants were instructed to lead her back to her own room by any means necessary, and was confined there until the morning. An occasional crash of an item being flung across the room could be heard as she let out her rage.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going. The last chapter was pretty intense for me to write as well along with the rest of this story. Its been so emotional to write that I have to take constant breaks and break the story up into smaller parts so I wont have to reread it every time I open the document.I have several more chapters just about ready and I'm still unsure when this will end.

Five years had gone by and Rukia was less of a zombie then she had been. She didn't remember what had occurred the last five years as they had gone by in a blur. She remembered the loud arguing voices in the background that no longer woke her from her nightmares, she remembered her sisters smug laughing face in front of her but not a single word that dripped from her poisonous lips.

She didn't remember seeing her brother much. Rukia thought he was disgusted by the act she committed, and stayed out of the house. She remembers waking in the middle of the night with her grandfather holding her because her screams could be heard throughout the house.

The maid had told her that the guards who sat outside of her room were for her own good as she was now prone to sleepwalking and had already ended up in the pond once. There was no consoling her through those years of mourning.

Things slowly got easier after retreating into her own mind, forgetting her sister and putting aside her feelings for her brother. She didn't care about her sisters love anymore, nor did she care about anything or anyone else. She trained but didn't improve, she went to work, but did not excel, she just simply existed.

"How are you feeling today captain?" she asked.

"As well as can be expected. You look better then I have seen you in a while. Tell me what is going on in your mind today." Ukitake asked.

"Everything just seems surreal and pointless. I dont even have something to work toward and I find myself missing my old friend Renji Abarai more then ever. We were so close once and now I can't even talk to him." she said.

"Some local missions will take your mind off of things. It's best to keep busy." he said.

Her captain had now become her closest friend and mentor but he was always ill and she spent many hours sitting with him keeping him company and writing down his instructions for the division for the day. She was more then eligible to move up but her clan had forbidden her captain to promote her to a seated position. It was non negotiable as the order came straight from the central 46.

Byakuya on the other hand, had grown up significantly in those years watching her suffer. He wanted to take the load of household duties that his wife was supposed to be in charge of off of Rukia' shoulders and hire someone to deal with them but she insisted that keeping busy made her happier.

Hisana had her room moved to the other side of the manor to keep her at a distance from Rukia, and Byakuya didn't have an interest in seeing her either. It was fine with the woman because she was even freer to do as she wished with no one watching her. It all seemed so perfect to an outsider who only saw an attractive and proper rich family.

Rukia walked in the garden with her grandfather, as Byakuya watched the two. She then floated passed both of them like a ghost in a windstorm. Walking under a tree in the distance she saw nothing but blackness around her.

A single cherry blossom was falling toward her, holding out her hand she caught it mid fall. The two men watched on as she gazed into the petal. There couldn't have been a sadder sight or look upon her face as a tear blew off of her cheek and she crushed the thing in her hand. Memories never did fade enough.

"I am unsure what to do about the situation." Byakuya said to his grandfather.

"She has been like this for too long." Ginrei stated.

"It is my fault."

"There is nothing you could have done."

"I have helped to destroy her."

"Byakuya what have you done?"

"Before his death, I forced myself upon her taking from her the affection I could not have from my own wife. My desire for her was too strong. Had I known she was untouched…I …I still would not have been able to stop. The way she tempts me…" he shook his head disgusted with himself.

"Byakuya, dear god!" Ginrei stood shocked.

"She was the one I saw that day. The day I came home all those years ago before Hisana. The story I told you about… the girl with the violet eyes. I was foolish to have acted so rashly…I never thought there could possibly be two of them."

"You have condemned the both of you to a life of torment. I warned you about your behavior. It is too late to do anything about the situation. I wonder if it is not a bad idea to marry her off to one of the other families and get her out of the mess you have helped create. You are lucky she did not get pregnant. Do you realize the shame you could have brought upon the family? Did you think about what an illegitimate pregnancy could have done to her? We can not chance you not being able to control yourself again. We should send her away for her own good." Ginrei said.

"I will not let her go from here." he said.

"Byakuya what are you planning to do?"

"There is nothing I can do. I will treat her as my sister and let her do as she pleases. It is the least I can do for her. I have promised my parents to never touch her again. I will have to close my heart to her and stay away from her. It is all I can do."

Rules and laws were the only things left to rely on. They did not change, they were fixed, absolute, something to live by, something tangible, something he could still hold on to and control. They were as predictable as his life was becoming and he poured his focus into them like a crutch. The promise he made to his parents to not break anymore rules so no one else would get hurt he planned on keeping. It was sworn on his soul and he would uphold it at the cost of his own life.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far. Plenty more to come.

Byakuya and Ginrei had just entered the manor un announced they heard Rukia' voice outside of the main room. It was unusually filled with anger as she had rarely spoken to anyone in the house and it was usually a somber tone. Ginrei stopped Byakuya and motioned him to listen and not interrupt, when they heard who she was speaking with.

"What are they doing here Ni-sama is going to be mad. Get them out of here now! He'll kill the both of you if he catches you here." Rukia said pointing at the two sleazy males sitting with Hisana.

"You worry too much Rukia-chan. He's not due home for hours." Hisana said laughing.

"How can you do this to Ni-sama after all he has done for you? I can't believe you are doing this again. Ni-sama has given you everything, he's a really good man. Why would you do this to him?" she said filled with emotion that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Calm down Rukia." Hisana said.

"Calm down! The last time you did something like this I got in trouble for it and got whipped. Then I had to endure Ni-sama looking down on me like I was a common whore. I do all of your work and you take the credit while you run around all hours doing god knows what with men like these. How dare you bring them into Ni-sama's house. I swear I'm going to tell him what you've been doing behind his back all of the time. He should know what kind of person you are." Rukia yelled.

"Oh Rukia just remember who feeds you and why you are here. You wont tell I'm your sister."

" I have a brother now too and he deserves better then this, better then you."

"Like who? You? Don't make me laugh. Street trash like us might be fun for a little while but he'll get tired of us both soon enough. I suggest you not make any waves or we will both be out on the street sooner then necessary." Hisana said.

"I'm nothing like you Hisana. I can make my own way and he would be better off without both of us."

"You playing so sweet and innocent all of the time. Why don't you have some fun with us? It will loosen you up a bit."

"Take your hands off of me." she said beating a man off who was ripping at her clothes exposing her shoulders. "Stop, get off." she struggled as the other man groped her as her sister sat and laughed. Her sword was in her room but she was putting up a good fight.

Both men found themselves flying across the room through the wall, ending up very injured and very far away.

"What is the explanation of this?" Byakuya demanded.

Hisana shrugged "Ask Rukia."

"I'm sorry its my fault." she tried to pull her clothing back on as best she could looking at the floor in shame and embarrassment

"Rukia?" Byakuya looked at her in surprise for her answer not understanding why she would still cover for such a woman.

"I…It's all my fault. I'm sorry to keep causing you so much trouble. Hisana-san just walked in when the fun with my friends got out of hand. Sorry but you know once a whore always a whore. I will take whatever punishment is due." Rukia said holding in her tears not daring to make eye contact.

"Hisana?" Byakuya questioned waiting for the woman to tell the truth.

"Do go easy on her you can see she is sincerely sorry." Hisana said.

"You again causing problems. Sorry sir I will discipline her good this time she will not dare to misbehave again when I'm through with her." said Rukia' tutor.

"Will you allow your sister to be whipped again?" Byakuya asked waiting for a confession.

"I'm sure she will learn her lesson after." Hisana said nonchalantly taking a drink from her glass of sake.

"Grandfather." Byakuya looked into the mans eyes and the man knew right away what to do. He left to stop Rukia from being disciplined.

"Your conversation was overheard." he looked like he was going to kill.

"What are you going to do!" she said fearfully.

"I will not hit a woman but you will leave immediately."

"Don't play so innocent Byakuya, do you think I do not know what you did with my sister. I've watched the way you look at her when you think no on is watching. Do you think I can not feel the desire for her from your body when you silence me in the night as you screw me. I know you are thinking about her. You can't deny it. You call her name in your sleep. Well the joke's on you. She's your sister so you can never have her. Think of the scandal this will all create."

"I may very well be as bad as you, but for once I am taking control of my life and my first act is getting you out of this house. "

"Fine I'll just pack a few things and Rukia and I will go. She makes a decent salary she will never turn her back on her sister."

"Your sisters loyalty to you will end by my order. You will not be taking Rukia anywhere." he stated. There was no way he was going to allow this woman to take advantage of her sister anymore.

"Fine then."

"I want her out of this house in ten minutes." he said to a servant who bowed.

Hisana went for her jewelry and grabbed as many kimono as she could carry. There were plenty of places for her to go as she had many unsavory friends from her days outside of the high walls of Seiretei.

It wasn't but two days later she was found dead for the items she had greedily carried away and tried to pawn. Although the circumstances of her death were unknown it was surmised that she was killed either by an angry lover or one of the other women in the whore house she had sought employment.

For a great sum of money to that whore house the situation was kept quiet and her body brought back and housed in the family shrine like she had been the saintly wife. It was her death that avoided a family scandal and everyone was told she died of a long ailment, which was backed up by the fact that she would not attend any meetings or important dinners due to illness.

Ginrei and Byakuya were waiting in the dining room for Rukia to arrive as was the normal ritual. When she entered the room she entered it more formally then she had before and bowed to them then took her seat.

"Good evening. I am sorry to trouble you but if you do not mind. I am having difficulty finding lodging in the barracks. If I may stay the week, I can go and you never have to see me again." she asked.

Byakuya looked up at her for the last time.

"Rukia why are you leaving us?" Ginrei asked.

"Since my sister is no longer here, and the mourning period over, I can not continue to live off of your hospitality. I thank the both of you for everything." she said bowing on the floor.

"Rukia, do you realize you were adopted officially as my grandsons sister also making you my legal granddaughter?"

"Yes but I didn't think it would matter."

"I could have chosen to let you live here without any affiliation to us, instead I made you my sister. You have all the rights of a legal family member, you have given us no reason to disown you." Byakuya said in the longest sentence he would use with her for the next half century.

"I do not wish to loose my granddaughter as this house is quiet and my grandson not much company." Ginrei said.

"You will stay." Byakuya said firmly not looking at her.

"But.." Rukia tried knowing it wasn't going to be the most comfortable decision for anyone by her grandfather.

"That is the end of it, If you were to leave it would create a scandal. Do not bring shame upon our family." Byakuya said sternly making her cower and give in to the demand.

"I will do my best to make you proud." she said still bowing. She realized then how much he had changed.

It was like talking to a block of ice and it sent a fearful chill through her body. There was still no way out for her, he obviously did not want her there but he would not allow her to leave either. So she would play her role as expected and focus back on her work which would become a big part of her life.

It was the last time they had a conversation that long for years. Why he let her stay she didn't fully understand. It was because it would have broken the rules to kick her out of the family with out any just cause. The contract between them was to be upheld and he no longer had a feeling about the arrangement. She would go about her life and he would go about his and never would they again meet in between.

As the years passed her brother did not pay her much attention and separated himself from her as much as possible. He worked late constantly missing dinner which had become an uptight affair. Her resemblance to her sister made it even more difficult to look at her and he sometimes took his hatred of Hisana and himself out on Rukia. So he stayed in the shrine begging for forgiveness from his ancestors for what he had done and closed his heart to her and life. If he didn't he would keep taking his anger out on her and it wasn't fair to her.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter was necessary to work through the introduction to Ichigo and the whole Aizen thing without going indepth. Everything during this time went according to the manga/anime timeline but I dont want to dwell on it longer then one chapter.I think I made it sad enough.

Fifty years had passed and they lived under the same roof like strangers. The poor girl still showed him every bit of respect and admiration that she could. All they had been through together and she still had an unconditional type of love for him, even though it seemed to have faded a bit with his constant ignoring her, she still held her head high and was still loyal to her family.

He knew he did not deserve such affection after how she had been treated over the years. It was too late to make up for any of it, all he managed to do was hurt her more by his distance. For every accomplishment she made she looked for brotherly acknowledgement from him and found only polished marble.

The heaviness of the household had begun to fade quickly and Hisana' memory was no longer fresh. Somehow they were all still held prisoner by what she had cast upon them so long ago. He hid from Rukia and himself not knowing what else to do. He could not let her go nor could he ask for her forgiveness. A promise was made to his ancestors not to break the rules again causing more pain for everyone and he kept it as long as he could.

"Father, mother this girl she still haunts my dreams every night. I can not ask her forgiveness. I do not sleep much anymore. I understand what grandfather tried to teach me and now it is too late. I did not understand the meaning of duty of my responsibility. How can she still seek my company and show me such respect? I promise I will never break another law again. I will uphold them no matter what." he promised in the shrine of his parents.

The pain was cut too deep, he could not ask for her forgiveness if he could not forgive himself.

With every year that had passed he had become harder and more disliked by everyone.

"Remember how nice it used to be doing business with the Kuchiki clan?"

"Yes that adopted sister was such a joy until the Shiba incident."

"Then the lords wife passed. It's uncomfortable the way he treats his sister now."

"He used to be much more hospitable. I don't think I have ever met a scarier person. So stoic and proper."

"His division hates him from what I hear."

"I also hear the feeling in mutual."

Then one day she was gone without a word, on a mission to the living world. Normally she would have said something but she had given up trying to please him as he had become so unapproachable that she now only feared him.

Then she disappeared off of the radar and he was unable to feel even the slightest trace of riatsu anywhere in the world. She would fade from the world as a memory like everyone did. If it weren't for the pestering of his new lieutenant about Rukia' ware a bouts he could attempt to forget her and farther dissappear into himself.

Then the message came, she was found in the living world and to be brought back to face the central command for sentencing for the crime of transferring her powers to a mortal. She had gone and committed the worst of offences. It was not the duty of a captain to fetch her but he insisted on going himself. His lieutenant who had some kind of connection to his sister would not let up until he was allowed to go also.

The moment he saw the boy with the strawberry blond hair he knew what had happened. The resemblance to Shiba was unmistakable. There were too many feelings throughout the years to let this go easily. He would kill the boy once and for all sentencing them both to an eternal misery but something in him held back from fully killing him. As the boy lay dying she kicked him in defense of her brothers good name. He knew it was because she was trying to save the boy from the grasp of death. She had regretted what she had done to him and wanted him to live on.

It was difficult seeing her so strong and behave so admirably in lieu of what she was to face when she returned home. She was completely powerless but held her head high. Behaving again as a coward, he could not stay to see her in the cell where she was kept in his own division. The new lieutenant would keep her company he couldn't take that last bit of friendship from her if he could not give it himself.

On the day of her sentencing he went to see her for the last time. His lieutenant was there with her, the boy caused a stir of jealousy but he was glad someone was there with her. She had looked so down and there was no way he could attempt to comfort her. He did not make eye contact, simply just told her in a serious and unfeeling tone that she would be executed for her crime then turned and left, leaving his lieutenant in shock.

"Don't worry Taicho is a hard man but he will fight for you. You're his siter after all." Renji said.

"No he won't. He hasn't even looked at me in half a century. I bleamished the family name. He only let me stay in his house to avoid the gossip of throwing me out. I've watched him over the years become colder and colder. You don't know him like I do. He was never like this. It was me and my damn sister that made him like that. I have so many sins to atone for. This may be for the best." she said.

"Rukia, don't say that. I'll figure something out. I promise. I should never have let you go there. It was my fault. I didn't think I could give you everything you deserved and instead I let you go to someone like that. I should have protected you."

"There was nothing you could have done. It was my decision not yours but I shoulden't have acted so rashly. I should have taken the time to get to know them before I made that decision. I thought my sister would be loving."

"Rukia are you telling me there was something wrong with your sister?"

"It is a deep family secret you must never repeat. She was one of the worst people I have ever met. The unhappiness she brought upon our household made us both the way we are now. Please do not judge my brother so harshly. He used to be a person with feeling."

"You cant say he ever had feelings. Not him."

"He was so kind once and we were even friends. The years took their toll on both of us. It's just as much my fault as it was his. I shut down too. Do you realize I haven't had any real friends besides Ukitake Taicho since I killed Kaien? I have only spent my time training and fulfilling my duties since my sister died? I wanted her to die Renji. It freed me from her. Things were better with her gone. But it still didn't work out the way I wanted it to. There are reasons he can't look at me. Reasons that will never be told. Reasons we have both lived like people made of ice. Please do not make things difficult for him after I am gone."

"How can you say that!"

"I have hurt someone else too. The boy in the living world. I shouldent have given him my powers but it was unavoidable. People would have died. I never expected what happened."

"He really did look just like him."

"They are very much alike. It was nice being there in the living world. I met many people who became my friends. They were so kind to me, it was like having a family again. Like the one we had when we were kids. It woke part of me up that had been asleep for so long. I was planning on trying to change things when I got back here. Force them to change. I never expected my punishement to be what it is. There's no reason to try now. I'm not going to open up old wounds, for his sake. Please watch over my brother in my absence."

"Rukia please don't give up."

"Your Renji, I should have made an effort to see you. Be happy and don't worry about me. Promise me you'll be happy."

"How can I promise that? Have you gone insane? Rukia?"

"You better go, I will not be responsible for ruining you life too." she said sitting solemnly in her cell.

That was it, he had argued and fought for her release but the sentence was not changeable and it was his duty to uphold it for once. If he took her from there it would only cause more trouble and find away to make everyone more miserable. It may be for the best to finally free them both of the misery, of his own shame.

"Are you just going to give up? She's your sister. We have to do something." Ukitake emplored.

"She is none of your concern she is my family not yours. It should not matter to you anyway since you are used to loosing your subordinates." Byakuya said.

Strangers came to free her and the death of captain Aizen caused the entire seiretei to be turned upside down. If it wasn't enough for him to deal with her pending death his own lieutenant turned on him. All for the girl who was so close and so far from him for so long. His mind remained focused on allowing her life to end for what he perceived as the greater good.

"When did you reach Bankai?" Byakuya asked the red haired man who had turned on him for the sake of his sister.

"You'll never know since you never did give a damn about your subordinates." Renji said in the middle of their fight.

That's right he hadn't cared about anyone in a long time. Part of him wanted to feign defeat but the laws called to be upheld and the current state of things could not allow another to join in the civil war taking place on behalf of his sister. She was his responsibility and that made the mess going on his too.

There was plenty for her to think about up in her tower. She would not further disgrace her family by killing herself which would allow herself to be reborn. It was more of an honor to be fully destroyed by the captain commander. She would go to the execution site and meet her fate. They would not break her, not now, not after everything, she had endured too much to break now. The only thing left to worry about were the lives of the friends who had risked themselves for her. Their sacrifice for her was more precious to her then any amount of gold or obtainable power. At least someone would care to remember her after she would have been obliterated from existence.

Rukia was resolved to die as she asked for those who tried to help her be allowed to leave safely. Just once she wished he would look at her again. One glance for strength and assurance but her couldn't even give her that.

He glimpsed her and turned away, so it had been for so long and must continue to be. He managed to go on this long without her, he could continue the dutiful existence to the worship of words on paper and promises to the dead.

She thought about all of her friends that she had met in the living world, the short reconciliation with her one time best friend Renji, and her brother in those last moments. Whispering a thank you to all of them she closed her eyes as the large fire bird positioned itself in front of her.

The moments seemed like an eternity and her death never came. A commotion on the ground, and she opened her eyes to see Ichigo who she yelled at for being there.

"Stupid I'm here to save you." he said.

"I have already made my peace." she answered somehow expecting him to leave.

"Be quiet I'm saving you whether you like it or not."

The boy with a bit of assistance for Ukitake and Kyoraku had stopped Yamamoto' fire. It was impressive for someone to have driven the creature back as the two men sealed it. Ichigo threw her to Renji who ran off with her. Then the fighting began.

"I will kill you and then I will kill Rukia." he said as Ichigo tried to talk sense into him. His eyes were sad and every use of his sword was sluggish. The boy was strong and he hoped the child would manage to kill him and save Rukia because there was no way for him to stop his pursuit of her otherwise.

"If I were you I would fight against the rules." Ichigo said as the words rung through Byakuya ears breaking through the ice that had overtaken his heart.

When it was over he decided there was no need to pursue her. It was time to move on.

She had no riatsu left and all of her friends had fallen against the traitor Aizen. It was the slightest sense of her familiar presence and his heavily injured lieutenant last use of kido that alerted him to Rukia' danger. There wasn't a moment he regretted taking the hit from Gin' sword. Then they were gone and he had released Rukia and fell to the ground.

Rukia had yelled for her brother and had to be held back while the healers worked on him. When captain Unohana arrived to tend to him he called for his sister. She was by his side in a moment taking his hand.

"Ni-sama why?"

"I have made many mistakes over the years. After Hisana I promised on my parents grave that I would not break the rules again. I thought it was for the best. It was a promise I should not have made. It is too late to make up for all I have done to you…Rukia I am sorry. I do not know when it happened but it became too late to change until someone showed me my error…Thank you Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ni-sama!" she screamed as he passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Were they all destined to keep living like lost souls unable to break the cycle, or could they change and move on?

It wasn't long after, that the battle with Aizen had begun.

Byakuya had allowed her to go to Hueco Mundo with his lieutenant who had now wedged his way back into her affections. If she was not with Ichigo she was glued to Renji. The only time he had with her were during and after dinner, that is when she was home. He tried to buy her forgiveness, he tried to spend many awkward moments with her, they were breaking down much of the walls between them. The only thing he could really do was to give her space and freedom to do as she pleased. If she came to him for his company, and she did, he would welcome her the best he could.

He had managed to reconcile with her to a point, but his own guilt for treating her so harshly over the years had stopped him from taking the full leap back to the closeness they once shared. It was his duty to be her brother and he now fulfilled that duty to perfection.

The years of solitude had stopped him from acting so rashly still he followed her to Hueco Mundo. She was near death for killing the 9th espada and another was about to put her out of her misery. It wasn't the rules he fought for that day, someone had threatened her, someone had harmed her, and someone was going to pay.

"When did I say I would kill you as a Shinigami? I will kill you because you dare lay a hand on my pride." he said to the hocked Espada.

When she woke and found her brother was there tending to her ignoring his own injuries, she felt humbled by the treatment. The look in his eyes had only a look of concern and worry for her safety.

"Try not to move much." he said.

"I'll be ok… but you, your injured." she said trying to get up.

"You must rest. There are more battles to come."

"What happened after I killed Kaien…I mean that espada?"

"Rukia?"

"I watched the whole thing. Kuchiki Taicho saved you from being killed and he sliced parts of his own body then killed the espada. He called you his pride." Isane said.

"Ni-sama?"

"Leave us for a moment." he said

"The espada had absorbed the one who…that night when Kaien died…It looked just like him and I thought for a while it was him. I'm so stupid."

"I should not have let you come here."

"I had to come." there was no doubt in her tone.

"I know that is why I did not stop you." he said.

"Why are you here?" It was a mystery to her. Yes he had saved her before. Yes he was much nicer to her, one could even say they actually had a sibling relationship and cared for one another but the four word question asked more then it did on the surface.

"My priority is keeping you safe." It was an answer but not the one she wanted to hear.

"I think I'm ok now…about Kaien. I just want to put an end to everything that has happened and start over." she said after a bried silence.

"It is my deepest wish to do the same." he felt a relief that one shoudent feel in their current situation.

"When this is over there's something I need to tell you and so much I want to say." she said.

"There is also something I wish to speak to you about and it is long overdue." he said kneeling beside her.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki Taicho but it is your turn to be healed." Unohana interrupted.

The group found their way out of Hueco Mundo and they were amazed at seeing the sight before them. Aizen had fused with the hoyugaku and was now seemingly unstoppable. Urahara and Isshin were fighting him with Ichigo in between trying to battle both him and Ichimaru. Kenpachi went for Aizen immediately.

"Ah Rukia-chan I missed you." Gin said.

"We have unfinished business for that conversation on the bridge, trying to kill me, injuring my brother and hurting my friends." Rukia said taking a stance.

"Kuchiki Taicho." Matsumoto said when he found her on the ground immobile.

"What are you trying to say Rangiku?" he said attempting a quick healing.

"The commander. Do you feel his riatsu?" she asked.

"No." he said watching Mayuri fall to the ground.

"His orders were to kill them at all costs. Everyone has failed to finish those two." she said her eyes following as Gin swatted Renji like a bug.

"They will be upheld." he said.

"I loved him once. I should have seen...known what he was going to do. I should be the one to finish him." she said.

"It is not you fault. Rest here, Isane will be over soon. She is with your captain." he said drawing his sword and leaving her.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to fight you Ichimaru." Rukia said.

"Oh Rukia-chan you flatter me. Now that your little boyfriend Abarai and that Quincey friend of yours is out of the way we can start again. Let us see how you have improved." Gin said with a smile.

"Shoot 'em dead." he said releasing his shikai at her.

"NI!" Rukia yelled being knocked out of the way as Byakuya' blade met that of Ichimaru.

"Stay out of my way Rukia." he said commanding her to stay out of the fight.

"How sweet to see him saving you again. Although I cant blame you she is a tasty dish. Now I'm sorry but you must die." Gin said as the two started a battle of strength and techniques that neither used often.

Rukia stood there mid air. This time she wasn't going to sit this one out. This was a fight for protection not honor. There was no way she was going to watch as another person she loved died in front of her. It had never occurred to her that he could loose but that was what was happening. He was being driven to the edge of his powers and she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ichimaru!" she interrupted.

"Just a moment Rukia-chan. Then I can come and play with you." Gin said.

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else!" she gathered up all of her riatsu, all of her strength as she watched her brother say last sight white emperor sword.

"Last dance, white empress sword." she called now creating the same glowing bird her brother was.

"Most fascinating. I must say this is a surprise. No matter. I will play with the both of you." Ichimaru said.

The two birds had joined forces and even the battle with Aizen had stopped for a moment so they could all watch the rare sight. The joined birds then turned into a closed white lotus. Gin stopped smiling and began looking serious.

The siblings brought together by fate, released the attack directly at Ichimaru disintegrating him on impact. However he did not go down without a final attack of his own and his aim was for the weakest because he knew it would kill her and leave emotional scars on the stronger. The man had always been a monster.

His 'god slaying spear' had hit Rukia before Byakuya, who already severely weakened, had any chance to act. She had used the last of her strength on the attack and taken a full on hit from Ichimaru' Bankai.

Byakuya caught her mid air as she began falling to the ground and landed them both safely cradling her in his arms.

"This is the kind of human sentiment that has doomed all of you." Aizen said amused.

"I'm sorry I…" she started but was cut off by a coughing fit.

"Please do not say anything or you will aggravate your injury." he said cradling her head in his left arm and her limp body in his right.

"Remember that day at the beach? " she reminisced, her eyes darkening.

"Yes Rukia." his eyes had locked onto hers blocking out everything else.

"I'd like to go there again." she gave a wince like she was in pain.

"We shall go. I will rent a house and we can stay as long as you like." he said worried beyond anything he had ever felt before.

"Just the two of us?" she asked knowing it was only a dream and she would soon fade from everyone's memory.

"Yes. Now please just hold on, please." he implored her. Tears that had been kept so long under the surface were now threatening to break through.

"There's so much I've …wanted to say to you." she was having difficulty speaking.

"Rukia we can speak later."

"I thought there would be time, but now there isn't."

"Do not say that…everything will be fine. You have always fought. Do not give up now, do not give up on me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you…that I couldn't be what you wanted…I was always a disappointment."

"Rukia it has been my fault not yours."

"I couldn't make you love me back, no matter how hard I tired. I've been silly and sentimental. I know how you hate that."

"Rukia I do love you. Do not leave me. I can not live without you."

"Thank you for lying for my sake." she said with a feint smile.

"It is no lie Rukia…Rukia?"

"I know I have no right to ask this but would you kiss me…like you did that day so long ago?" she asked.

He leaned down and touched his lips to hers, as blood found its way out of the side of her mouth. The water from his tears, flowing down his face falling onto hers as she closed her eyes, mixed with her blood.

When it was over he brought her body close to his, and held on to her as tightly as he could with no intention of letting her go...


	15. Chapter 15

Rukia woke to a white ceiling that she was trying to focus on. Finally she saw definition and a light fixture. Then she noticed her hand was being held down by something warm. When she looked over she saw that her brother was asleep half on a chair and half on the bed as his hand and lips were pressed to her hand.

"Ni…Ni-sama?" she spoke in a gritty voice waking him.

"You are finally awake." he said.

"How long? What happened? Ichigo? Renji! Everyone!" she panicked trying to get up.

"It is over. Do not worry yourself. Everyone is recovering, there were no fatalities on our side. Inoue Orahime is using her ability to heal everyone one at a time. She insisted on healing you first but she was not able to heal you completely."

"How did we get out of Hueco Mundo?" she asked.

"Do you not remember?" he said not showing any actual concern but his thought was to get Unohana immediately.

"Wait I remember we left then you were fighting Gin then I don't remember how you defeated him. You must have because I'm here. He's dead right? I must have been knocked out."

"He is gone. You were not knocked unconscious. We combined attacks and killed Gin but not before he hit you with his Bankai. I am sorry I was not fast enough." he squeezed her hand more tightly.

"Combined attacks, but I don't have anything strong enough to match with you. Don't blame yourself. It's over and were ok. You're the best brother ever. I'm really tired will you tell me how Aizen was defeated later?"

"Of course. Rest for now." he said moving her hair out of her face.

"Wait um Ni-sama?" she said looking scared.

"What is wrong?"

"This is going to sound strange but I cant remember our parents."

"What? My parents died a long time ago."

"Don't act like they're just your parents and I cant remember them or anything about my childhood growing up with you. Your just a few years older then me right?"

"Rukia? Do you remember your sister?"

"Sister? Do we have a sister? I cant seem to remember."

"Rukia you do realize I am not really your brother?"

"You have the worst sense of humor Ni-sama. Don't even joke about that." she said.

"Rest and I will speak to Unohana."

It was disheartening that she didn't remember what she had confessed to him or what he had told her. What was worse was that she now thought he was her real brother and couldn't remember anything from her past.

But it was already more then he could ask for that she was alive and recovering. It wouldn't be much longer before she was back under his roof and he was determined to make things better this time.

"She is going to be fine but I can tell your concerned about something." Unohana said.

"She is missing some of her memory. She does not remember her final encounter with Gin. She believes I am her real brother and she does not remember Hisana."

"She did manage to survive a big hit. Luckily her human friend was able to heal most of her. It's not uncommon for people to loose memories in that situation. I overheard your conversation with her and so did some other people. I will instruct them to keep quiet. It is usually best for people with this type of condition to remember things on their own."

"Is there nothing else we can do?" he asked as she excused herself to ask Rukia some questions.

"I can assume she blocked out Hisana and all of the trauma from her past. Luckily she still remembers you. That is a good start for you to help her remember, it may be traumatic for her to remember so please do not force her, she will need your support. It seems she remembers everyone in the living world, you saving her from Ichimaru but not her execution. It looks as though she remembers everyone here. However she believes you to be her real brother. The only thing she remembers about the time before she went to the living world is you training her and spending time with her grandfather." she told him when she returned from her conversation with the patient.

"What should I do?"

"Anything to help her remember without telling her. If she gets emotional be supportive. Keep things easy for her for a while. You know I think that if those feelings are there, she will find them again in time. I shall leave it to you to help aid her recovery."

Rukia seemed much happier at home. The air in Seiretei was lighter and one could say joy was the energy emitted. Hollow attacks were at an all time low.

Many things had happened since the death of Aizen. Ichigo was given the task of taking a specialist group to Hueco Mundo to secure it properly. Chad went with him. The beings there were back to their natural behaviors, no longer being provoked by Aizen.

Orihime had managed to heal everyone after a long stay, she was kept under the watchful eye of Uryu. Rukia spent a lot of time with the both of them who were aware of her situation and tried to keep her in good spirits while helping her remember.

Urahara and Yoroichi had decided to stay in the living world and were given official apologies. They took on the occasional assignment but decided they would prefer normal lives where possible...


	16. Chapter 16

There were many celebrations for everyone to attend. Then came the process of helping Rukia remember a past neither of them wanted to relive. Byakuya didn't want her to remember everything he had done to her because there was a chance she would hate him. Nothing in his life had worked out for him and he wondered if he had really been that bad a person in his past life to warrant karma to effect his current one so negatively.

It wasn't going to be good when she remembered Hisana, Kaien, and his own cold treatment over the years. He allowed her to be executed, because of the rules that had taken her place in his cold heart. If she never remembered they could start over from the beginning but in time he knew she would. Things weren't that lucky for him. But he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of starting over. If he could wait this long, he could afford to take things slowly.

Renji had met a nice girl who looked strangely similar to Rukia while he was being healed at the 4th and married her almost immediately. It was a simple ceremony and Rukia was a bridesmaid, as the ceremony was in western tradition. The day of the wedding came.

"Has she remembered anything?" Renji asked.

"A few memories of our past together, but this is no time to worry about such things." Byakuya said.

"Right. I'm going to be a married man in an hour."

"Help us all."

"I heard everything she said to you that day. That's why I was able to move on when I knew it would never be me. You should tell her your not really her brother."

"Let us hope she will remember on her own."

"I cant imagine her feelings changing even if she forgot. I know her better then anyone else. What if she hasn't forgotten them and feels guilty because she thinks your related?"

"Let me worry about Rukia."

"Well then I'll leave her in your hands Taicho. Take good care of her." Renji said.

The ceremony was held outside in the Kuchiki gardens. Byakuya watched Rukia as she walked down the aisle, looking so lovely in a silk grey dress. She gave him a smile as she passed him.

"…Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails." the minister said. ( 1st Corinthians 13:4-8)

Byakuya contemplated the words. Does love really keep no records of wrongs? If she were to remember would she hate him for all he had done? If she did not remember he would have to tell her everything one day. At least he should tell her she was adopted and not lie to her anymore.

Always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres, love never fails. The words kept ringing in his head.

All of those things love wasn't he had done. It was in his power for all of those years to change things. But because of his own selfishness and need to forget her sister, he had kept them both in perpetual misery until neither of them could feel anything. He had failed her. He was never going to fail her again.

"I Tanaka Fumiko take thee Abarai Renji to be my lawfully wedded husband…."

Rukia glanced over to where her brother was sitting without realizing. There was a strange feeling in her stomach as she admired his features as if for the first time. Suddenly she saw him in Renji' spot and herself where Fumiko was standing. It made her smile. Then he turned to notice she was staring at him. They made eye contact and it sent a shiver of pleasure through her body. Then she remembered that he was her brother and she shouldn't be feeling that way about him. She gave him a quick nod then turned away with embarrassment.

She looked so beautiful he thought. If only it were them getting married instead. If only he could have her in his arms, finally. Life was continually so unfair.

Rukia had finished her dance with Renji when she went over to her brother. He didn't say anything to her only held out his hand as she blushed and nodded.

"You have been popular this evening. I wondered when you would get around to me." he said.

"I would never forget you." she said demurely.

"You look so lovely Rukia."

"Thank you Ni-sama." he winced at her using the term.

"Perhaps when we marry we can have the ceremony in the garden also." he hinted.

The statement stumped her for a moment then she thought he meant when they both marry different people.

"I would be nice if either of us decided to marry." she said to his dismay.

"I think we should start training together again."

"Am I that bad?" she asked.

"No. I believe it will help your memory."

"Do you think I will ever remember?"

"There are many unpleasant memories. I am sure you will remember when you are ready."

"Why do you think I mostly remember us training together?"

"It was a very pleasant experience for me so I assume it was for you as well." he smiled at her. "What is the matter?"

"I don't remember you ever smiling before." she was blushing furiously.

"Why Rukia I do believe you are swooning." he led her to a private area but did not let her out of his arms.

"It's your own fault for being so handsome." she scolded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" she was cut off when his lips touched hers in a light kiss. When it ended she looked up at him in pleasure and shock.

"It is your own fault for looking so lovely." he said still not letting her go.

"Ni-sama?" she questioned struggling in his tight grip.

"Did you not wish for me to kiss you?"

"You're my brother." she looked away.

"That is not what I asked?" he kept his eyes fixed on her demanding her answer.

"I…um…It's not right for us to do that." she said.

"Why not? Should you not kiss your brother?"

"I may have lost my memory but I'm sure brothers do not kiss their sisters that way and why are you holding me so tightly? This isn't only wrong its illegal. What if someone were to catch us?"

"Answer me. You wanted me to kiss you. I know you did. Rukia I mean to bring to light all secrets between us. I will not repeat my past mistakes." he was looking at her so intensely and his grip on her did not lighten. There was nowhere for her to run.

"Yes I wanted you to…ok…I wanted you, my brother to kiss me. I feel so ashamed." she said as he held her to his chest.

"You may not remember but you were adopted." he said as her eyes shot open.

"I was? So your not really my brother?"

"By law yes but otherwise no. There is much I hope you remember and so many things I wish you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Our past has not been a pleasant one. I fear if you remember you may never speak to me again."

"Ni-sama I don't care what you've done."

"You may change your mind when you remember. I will do all I can to make up for my mistakes. I will also do all I can to help you remember. I have prayed that when you do, you can forgive me and we can find a way to move on. I have no intention of loosing you."

"I would forgive you anything."

"You say that now but you do not remember what I have done."

"Ni-sama I want to remember so we can move on."

"It will not be easy for either of us but I will be there for you. You are going to have to trust me."

"I do, completely."

"Why do we not begin by you calling me by my name and not referring to me as brother anymore."

"Wait I think I do remember something. The academy I remember the academy. Renji got into the higher class and I was upset. Then you were there one day with great-grandfather and a servant. You weren't wearing the scarf. You were so handsome I barely knew what you were saying. I can't remember what you were asking me but that is when I was adopted. Why would you adopt me when I was already an adult? It doesn't make any sense. It's strange. I can't think of a good reason you would adopt me out of the blue. I wont jump to conclusions but girls from my district only got adopted by rich men for reasons that weren't good. I can't imagine you being like that. Is that why? Am I some sort of courtesan? Is that why your so nice to me?"

"No Rukia. I adopted you honorably as my sister, although my actions with you have not always been thus. What else do you remember?"

"Then Renji interrupted. I always assumed we would marry but then he was happy for me to go even though he knew we would likely never see one another again. I was so upset. Then I was given my room at the manor. It was so big and servants were everywhere. They were very nice to me. I unpacked the few things I had and found some kimono in the drawers. Then it goes blank after that."

"So you have remembered up until that point. It makes sense you do not remember her yet."

"Who is her?" she asked trying to remember.

"It is best that you remember on your own. I will do all that I can to get you to remember. Let us enjoy the rest of this evening together. I have no wish to think about her tonight."

"Thanks for um kissing me and all. I would never have remembered you were not my brother if you didn't. I know it must have been difficult for you to do."

"Rukia the only difficulty I will have is if you do not let me kiss you again." he said.

"I…I don't know what to say to that."

"I will not rush you. We have much to rebuild between us." they then returned to the party.


	17. Chapter 17

Late summer….

"Ni-sama thank you for the kimono. You don't have to keep buying me things. Besides I'm running out of space to put it all in." Rukia said putting her arms around his neck as he picked her up.

"Then I shall give you a larger room." he said happy to see a beaming smile on her face again after so many years.

"You already gave me the largest room .The only larger bedroom is yours."

"Then you shall have to share mine." he said with a smirk.

"Your incorrigible."

"Rukia If it so pleases you I will build you your own wing."

"Your going to spoil me." she said as he gave her a kiss on the neck.

"That is my plan and what did I tell you about calling me Ni-sama?"

"Byakuya. I don't think I'll ever get used to it." she said with a nod and a smile making him suppress one of his own.

" Now what do you wish to do today?" he asked putting her down.

"Remember that day at the beach? I'd like to go again when we get a chance since I actually remember that day."

"Then we shall go. I shall inform the servants."

"Wait just like that? Don't we need permission to go to the living world?"

"Really Rukia you ask the strangest questions. If you wish we can also plan a longer trip soon to anywhere you desire."

"I would really like that."

A friendship was growing and blooming between them. It started like it did originally many years ago before it was abruptly cut off by tragedy after tragedy. Now it was free to go as far as one could take such a relationship. The blockages between them were slowly lifting. The only possible thing that could stop the progress they had made was her remembering and not forgiving him for everything. If it was that unpleasant that she had blocked all of it out, there was always the chance of her running away from him.

"This is a nice change. With all of the paperwork to get everything rebuilt after the war I haven't had a moment at work to relax." she said as they lounged on the beach.

"Relaxing at work. You sound like Abarai." he said.

"Fumiko is pregnant you know."

"Yes Abarai makes it known everyday. I have never seen him so nervous."

"She is due early January. There's a long way to go but she's really weak from the pregnancy."

"Yes he says everyday to tell you how much they both appreciate your helping her out when you have time. I am missing your company."

"I'm sorry but if Renji loves her so much, how can I not? He can't stay home with her all day and she really needs help. I don't mind at all. But I miss you too. I'm glad we finally have a day together."

"I shall have to send servants over so I can have you home. You have also been spending more time with Hitsugaya Taicho. I do not wish to seem possessive since you have not agreed to..."

"You not possessive? That's funny. Were just training together because we share the same element. It's difficult for two of the same type to fight each other so were working on new techniques to counter ice with ice."

"Then I shall assume it is time for me to test your new techniques." he said.

"Yes I'm ready to train with you again." she said laying her head on his chest.

"We should go somewhere for dinner." he mused.

"Dressed like this?" she asked sitting up.

"I know you did not forget what can be accomplished with money here in the human realm."

"You know I hate spending your money."

"Our money Rukia, and you need not worry." he said and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You will tell me what that is for so I can do it again." he put his arms around her from behind.

"I just wanted to." she said embarrassed leaning back on him as they watched the sun set.

For now things were going perfectly as they enjoyed every moment they spent with one another.

The day came when they began training together again.

"This seems like Dejavu." she said.

"I wonder if you remember everything that had happened before. Let us see if you remember any of the events that led us to training together or what occurred after." he flashed stepped around her and knocked her over a little to where her lips met his in small soft contact.

"I remember when we did this before. But the only thing I remember after is feeling guilty. Can I ask you something? It may sound strange but are we married or were we dating before I forgot?"

"Neither. However I was sure of my feelings for you but unsure of how you felt for me. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure. Um there's something missing from my attacks too I can feel it Sode no Shirayuki keeps urging me to remember something but I can't. It's so strong a feeling, like something wants to come out but I don't know how."

"Stand back Rukia. I am sure this will help you remember something. White emperor sword."

The sight of him took her by surprise and she couldn't get a grip on herself long enough to take a stance. Sode no Shirayuki began vibrating trying to connect with her master.

"What will you do about this attack Rukia?" he asked.

"There's nothing I can do Its too strong."

"Are you sure? You should try first." he urged.

I…" she tested the large glowing white bird with her sword. She threw some of her strongest attacks against it including kido spells as he waited.

Then something overtook her like she was going into a trance. "Last Dance White Empress Sword." she said her mouth being controlled by something that seemed otherworldly.

"Good you remembered. Try to use the attack." he said watching her as she motioned her arms to attack him and he allowed his to meet hers.

"I remember this." she said watching him come closer to her as the birds fused together.

"It will work better like this Rukia." he said placing his sword over hers.

Both of them and their swords connected like magnets as he pressed himself against her and guided her movements. The light from their swords became blinding and something began to shift within them both.

"Are you able to continue?" he asked her.

"Yes something is coming. Can you feel it?"

"Yes. This is the longest we have done this."

"I'm not sure what to do." she said holding the stance.

"Stop resisting and let it take form." he said as they both closed their eyes and waited for instinct to take over.

"Izanagi no Mikoto." he said.

"Izanami no Mikoto." she followed shortly after.

The merged birds became brighter and brighter and soon took form as a huge white lotus.

"There's something emerging from.." she tried to say.

"Keep your focus." he urged.

The lotus had many petals and they unfolded one by one. From the middle a body as pure and white as the lotus emerged.

"Amaterasu." they both called in unison.

The grass around them grew taller, flowers blossomed wildly everywhere emitting their fregrance. The new unclad female creature knelt on the lotus as it rose higher and higher in the sky, emitting a light that turned night into day over the Seiretei. People gathered in the streets to see this strange occurrence.

Soon all of Seiretei was bathed in the glow. The trees bloomed out of season. Flowers appeared anywhere there was soil.

Kyoraku Taicho was lounging outside with a bottle of sake. Near him was a dead flower still in a makeshift vase. "What's this?" he asked watching the flower come back to its prime.

"Captain!" Nanno called running to find her captain. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what that is, I don't sense any danger. Perhaps we are being blessed." he said not knowing what else to think.

"Should we alert the commander?" Nanno asked.

"I'm sure he has already noticed. Prepare for an emergency meeting, just in case." he told her.

Rangiku and Momo were together when they spotted the being. Their automatic reaction was to pull their swords but they did not.

"What's this feeling?" Momo asked.

"It feels so wonderful." Rangiku said in tears.

"It's going to be ok. I can feel it." Momo said.

"So much love and hope. Its overwhelming." Rangiku said feeling what everyone else was feeling in Seiretei.

General Yamamoto was sitting on his porch watching the event calmly.

"General are we under some type of attack." Chojiro addressed him kneeling.

"No, no. Sit and enjoy. Then send word that there is no threat."

"I've never experienced anything like this. What's going on?" Chojiro asked.

"Do you not recognize the riatsu?"

"Yes its Kuchiki Taicho and I believe his sister. I remember it was the like how it felt when they combined against Ichimaru Gin."

Yamamoto nodded. "It is rare indeed"

Back at the manor Rukia and Byakuya were becoming tired from emitting so much power.

Byakuya motioned her to lower her sword and they called back their powers but he did not let go of her.

"I don't understand anything that just happened." Rukia said so content in his arms she did not want to let go.

"I am sorry that I do not have an answer for you but I will try to find one."

"It just felt so natural. Do you think were going to get into trouble for doing that?"

"I am sure there will be questions. I shall research this occurrence but for now I think it is time for bed."

"You have to let go of me if I'm going to go to my room." she said not even struggling to get away from him.

"Of course. Good night Rukia." he said kissing her on the head but still not parting with her.

(FYI: Izanagi no Mikoto is 'male who invents' he is the creator god. Izanami no mikoto is 'female who invents' she is the creator goddess. They were brother and sister who married and created Japan. They went in opposite directions around the world to create all of the land. When they met again she speaks to him first which I guess is somehow wrong so they went around the world opposite one another again. I thought it would work with my story.

Amaterasu was actually made from Izanagi alone from his tears when Izanami died. Amaterasu was made to become the supreme deity. I obviously modified it so they both would create it together. She is also the goddess of the imperial family as they all claim descent from her.

The white lotus symbolizes growth out of the muck to become pure. When it blooms it thrusts out its seeds into the water so it may start again. Being white its spiritual perfection.)


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They help me get the chapters out sooner. There's going to be a whole adventure for our pair centering around how their swords work. Lots of romance, adventure and a lemon to come soon so stay with me.

"So have you found out what that weird thing was that came from our combined swords?" Rukia asked sitting to her breakfast.

"No but I have received a message this morning from the king of soul society. It seems the effects of our merging were felt in the other realm as well."

"How is that even possible?" she asked now ignoring her food.

"I do not know." he said returning to his breakfast.

"Do you think were going to be in trouble?" she looked at him in worry.

"Do not worry. I will protect you from anything that may arise. I still have much research to do."

"I had a dream last night. It's the same one I've been having for the last few weeks. But I don't understand it." she said.

"Tell me." he said.

"I keep looking at myself with an angry face. I feel so awful looking at this angry face that I begin to cry. Then I hear yelling in the background. One person sounds like you and the other sounds like a woman. Then there's a knocked over candle on the dinner table, and a torn pink kimono. Then I'm on a mountain and there are candles everywhere. I feel so hopeful there and happy. There's a shadow of a person who I think is male. It all turns to rain and I cant see anything but darkness. There are some glowing eyes and my sword is dripping with blood and rain. Someone is shaking me and that's where I keep waking up."

"I am sorry that I can not save you from those memories." he said sincerely.

"They're bad I can feel it, but after last night I feel like I can handle remembering more."

"I will alert your captain of your absence today. There are some things I wish to show you that I believe will help you. These items have been long hidden away. Are you sure you want to remember?" he asked with one last attempt.

"I'm ready for it." she said following him to the study.

"Rukia do you remember this necklace?" he held up the black obsidian with the snowflake pattern he had given her many years ago.

"No should I? Wait…I just had a memory but I cant make it out. I remember this in a small box in my bedroom. Someone…a male voice asked me about it but I was sad. And I must have been looking in a mirror or something because I remember seeing myself but the look on my face was angry and I think I was yelling." she handled the item and the memory made her feel sick.

"Rukia do you remember anything else?" he reached for her and held her tightly.

"I just feel so sad and guilty. It feels like someone is missing from the house. Now I remember you gave me that necklace."

"Ironically it is supposed to rid one of bad memories. Do you remember this comb?" he showed her the item displayed in a black box.

"It's so pretty it's…that symbol…that's not our clans symbol."

"That is correct Rukia. Try to remember."

"Shiba it's for the Shiba clan. This was a gift an engagement gift. Why does this feel so bad? I don't think I want to remember this. Please I don't want to remember anymore." she didn't know why but she was weeping as he held her. The bits and pieces of memory were overwhelming in emotion.

"It is alright Rukia. I am here and I will never leave your side." he held her as she calmed.

"It feels so bad. It feels like I want to die. Why do I keep seeing my own face? It's so distorted and ugly."

"Rukia you had a sister. It is her face you remember not your own. The two of you looked very much alike."

"Who was she? And why do I only have bad feelings when I try to remember?"

"She was never kind to you unless it suited her needs, nor to anyone else for that matter. She died a long time ago."

"You stiffened when you mentioned her. How did you know her? It's because of her I was adopted I think. She lived with us didn't she?"

"Yes Rukia she was my wife."

"What! I…no she couldn't have been! How could you have! It's not possible. She hated me! I remember she hated me! Why did she hate me? I never did anything to her. Is that the only reason you're being nice to me?" she tried to pull away.

"Please calm down Rukia. I will explain why I married her one day but not now. It was not a happy marriage. Do you remember?" he held onto her tighter.

"The man. I was engaged. Kaien…Shiba Kaien. You…we had…oh my god."

"Yes Rukia.

"I remember everything. All of those years! Kaien' death. I killed him! You made love to me and then ignored me. You were going to let me die!" she cried and pounded her fists on his chest as he kept her in his arms.

"I am so sorry Rukia. If I could take back all of it I would. I will do anything."

"Why would you do that to me? I hate you." she pounded on him and cried.

"Please Rukia do not leave me. I can not go back to the way things were. You mean everything to me."

"How can you say that! How can you dare say that! When everything you've done to me. I don't care about what she did to me but you… after she was gone…why couldn't you even look at me?" she was beyond upset.

"I knew you would hate me when you remembered. I can not make an excuse. Everyone I told myself seems so trivial and pointless now. All of those years I should have spent with you living our lives, I spent wallowing in my own guilt and torment until I could not feel anything anymore. I should have let you go so you could live your life but I could not part with you and I dragged you down with me. I have turned my back on you when you needed me. I have forced myself upon you and taken your innocence. Nothing I can do will make up for my crimes against you. It is something I continue to live with and will continue to live with for the rest of my days. I have no right to ask for your forgiveness. I do not know what else I can do but pledge my life to you."

"Byakuya I…" she cried in his arms not finishing her sentence.

"I will never hurt you again Rukia please believe me."

"You can't promise that. Because you will, and I'll hurt you too if were going to continue as we are, Its unavoidable. I want to forgive you. The past few months have been wonderful with you. It all seems like a lifetime ago."

"So you do not hate me?"

"I can't hate you but I need some time to deal with all of this."

"Take all of the time you need." he said.

He was careful to take things slow with her in order to not risk scaring her away. If he were to rush things they would only go wrong again. This time they would build a solid foundation.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the awesome reviews. Its very encouraging. Theres lot's more of the story to come as there was no way I could end it now with the mystery of their combined attack still floating around.

"Miss Rukia. Please come to the reception room there are some important people here from the realm of the king." a servant said.

"What do they want? Help me get ready." she said to the maid.

"Kuchiki Rukia-sama I am Fujiwara Kenji. I am the head counselor to the king. I was sent because the energy from you sword had reached us and it was familiar to the king. I am to look you over and decide if what the king suspects is true. May I inspect your sword?"

"Yes of course." she handed it to him.

"You may be wondering why I am not here to see your brother."

"Yes the thought did occur."

"This sword is very special but I believe the king himself will want to explain it further." he said standing up and opening a portal.

It was a grand looking portal and with much fanfare a handsome man dressed in a silver kimono emerged. Rukia could not even get up feeling the spirit pressure.

"Rukia what is going on?" Byakuya asked rushing in with his sword drawn.

"Do excuse me. I am not used to suppressing my energy. Is that better little one?" the king addressed her holding out his hand.

"I..um I'm ok now thanks." she said taking his hand and smiling at him..

"It has been a long time since I have visited this realm. Longer since I have seen a Kuchiki. I shall assume you are Kuchiki Byakuya the current head?"

"Yes your Imperial Majesty." he said bowing deeply.

"Please let us all sit. There is much I wish to discuss. That was quite a display the two of you have accomplished. It was a surprise for me to have been called by your swords. I am sure you have many questions about the merging of your swords. But where to even begin? Ah yes well do the two of you realize what had occurred between you happened once before? No? Well I have lived for a very long time." the king said.

The two sat and watched him in awe as he spoke.

"You see head of the Kuchiki clan. I was not always alone. I once had a sister and brother as well. When they exerted their powers they went to earth to live as humans. As humans they passed as all humans do. The process of life, death, and rebirth would have occurred for such humans more times then even I can count since then. She was the most lovely girl. Eyes like violets and hair of raven black. She commanded the winters and our other brother commanded the spring. They gave birth to the one who gave your realm form." the king said.

"Are you saying that I'm the reincarnation of your sister and he your brother?" Rukia asked.

"I am convinced of the fact that the both of you are reincarnations of both such people. I have watched the two of you connect over and over in past lives. Every time a bit of energy called to me but the strength of your powers have not shown themselves until now. I have missed my sister greatly we were very close and she was my intended. I did not get along well with my brother I am sorry to say. My dear sister was the light of my life. The purest soul I have ever met. I wish to have her back."

"What!" Rukia exclaimed.

"You will not take Rukia anywhere." Byakuya said.

"I see you have not changed incarnation of my brother. That is of course for her to decide I will not force her however a new age must be born and I can not accomplish this task alone. I have waited eons and so has the living world for this power to show itself. The era of the white lotus calls."

"Is there no other way?" Byakuya asked moving in front of Rukia protectively he couldn't loose her, not now, not after everything.

"A new incarnation of the child you once created out of your souls brought light to the world. If we are able to connect, the one whose coming was foretold ages ago will be born. I am not heartless. I will come for you in two days so you may have time so you may prepare and say your goodbyes. I will depart for now." the king said turning and leaving through the gate.

"What am I going to do? there's no way we can disobey the order of the king." she said her body sensitive with worry.

"I will not let him take you Rukia." Byakuya said.

"But he's stronger then all of the captains put together, there's nothing you can do."

"No one will take you from me." he said harshly.

"But.." she protested.

"No one!" he said with a fierceness she had never seen in him before.

Byakuya spent the evening deep in the underground archives pouring over book after book. Myths, laws nothing gave him the answer he was looking for because there wasn't an answer that could keep her there with him.

Frustrated after hours of research and pacing the floors for an answer, he reached for a shelf of books and with one fluid swipe knocked them all to the floor. Frustrated with himself for being frustrated and frustrated with the impending loss of Rukia, he put his hands on his head in a fit never before witnessed by another person.

He was going to lose her. It wasn't possible to defend her against the king. A being while not all powerful, was still one of the most powerful in existence. Byakuya knew it was going to be his own death in less then twenty four hours. It would not stop him from defending her, he would stop her from being taken if it meant losing everything he had, his title, his position, his life.

To hell with life, to hell with the past, and to hell with the king. Finally there was nothing between them to stop them from moving on then this happens. No it was not going to happen, he would think of something.

Rukia had been quiet all evening. With Byakuya in the archives she was left alone. She told him it was pointless to search for a way out but he didn't listen because he was a stubborn as she was. She lay awake in bed nearly the entire night thinking about the past and all of the people she met. 'will I ever see any of them again?' she thought.

The last thing she wanted was for her brother to be harmed for her sake. It wouldn't be so bad in the realm of the king. At least it wasn't a death sentence, physically anyway.

'If only he could forget me and not worry about me then It wouldn't be so bad, but if he's planning on defending me he will be killed. The family could be disbanded and all sorts of horrible punishments may be given to even those not involved. If I were to kill myself I could stop this before it were to begin.' she thought.

"Rukia-sama."

"Sode no Shirayuki? What is it you wish to talk about?"

"Please wait and do not do anything. Please trust me." she said.

Rukia trusted the words of her sword but was unsure of what she was thinking. If she were to fail in whatever it was she was thinking there would be no other alternatives to leaving willingly with the king.

It was early afternoon when she had found her brother still in the archives. He had fallen asleep amid a mess of books strewn about everywhere.

"Have you been hear for all of this time?" she asked not seeing him in nearly two days.

"Rukia I have failed." he said waking from a short sleep.

"No you haven't. There's nothing you can do this time. I want you to promise me something." she said

"I will not." he said.

"Listen to me, he will come for me soon. I don't want you to do anything."

"Rukia how can you ask me that? I will not let you go."

"You have to, look I don't want you to get hurt, not again, not for me. You'll be killed and the family may lose everything."

"I do not care. It is my life I will do as I please with it, I would not be able to live with myself if I let him take you." he shook her, acting in a way she had never seen him before.

"Please I…I want to go. It will be beneficial for all of us." she said.

"What do you mean you want to go?" he asked shocked.

"I will be a queen, there's no way a girl could turn that down." she said looking at the floor.

"Rukia!" he said not believing what just came out of her mouth.

"It's true. I…I've been using you all of this time. A girl with my background could never turn away such an opportunity. I've never really cared about you. I have only ever wanted your money and power and now well how can I give up the kings realm."

"You do not mean that Rukia."

"I do. I hate you. I always have detested you. You should have known a girl like me could never have anything but contempt for you. Go away I never want to see you again." she said as her acting gave way to tears at her own words.

"Rukia." he said taking her in his arms.

"Please. I hate you I really do you must believe me!" she pleaded her tears giving away the lie.

"We do not have much time Rukia and I know you do not mean any of that."

"How do you know?" she asked not looking at him.

"Because you have always been a bad liar and I remember every word you said to me when Ichimaru Gin nearly killed you."

"What did I say? It's the one thing I still cant remember."

"You do not remember how we killed Gin?"

"Sort of, I remember we combined to kill him but then it all went dark. I don't remember him dying."

"That explains quite a bit about the wall still between us."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do not worry about it now, I wish to use our remaining time together with you in my arms." he said.

"Sir, miss? There is a men here to announce the coming if the king." a servant said.

"Please don't do anything stupid." she begged.

"Rukia you are to stay behind me."

"No." she said.

"It is an order."


	20. Chapter 20

Plenty more story to come with and intricatly woven adventure. Thanks for the reviews, keep them comming and tell me what you think. No flaming please.

They went to a room and found the king waiting.

"Rukia dear." he greeted smiling walking toward her as Byakuya took a stance to protect her. " I see you will not make this easy. It is a pity I had hoped it would not come to this."

"As I have said I will not let you take her." he said as she became distracted by her sword.

"Your majesty if I may." she said.

"Yes my dear?"

"It seems my sword wishes to speak with you but she requires some of your energy to manifest."

"As you wish." he said letting out some of his hidden riatsu.

"Great king." Sode no Shirayuki bowed.

"I can scarcely believe my eyes. Dear sister it has been so long. How is this possible?"

"It is nice to see you well. It has been long but a part of us has never forgotten you."

"I have longed to see you for an eternity."

"I know dear brother and I weep for you but you can not take us. We will never belong to you. The being you long for has already began it's creation and it does not include you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The energy you felt from their linking had already created the one you speak of."

"That is not possible. The chances of it happening between them again is nearly impossible." the king said shocked.

"So you don't really know what happened when our swords connected?" Rukia said.

"We were only able to feel what was emitted from your soul." The king stated.

"There was a white lotus. It was huge. A female came out when the petals opened." she said.

"Not possible." the king commented.

"It has been ordained from the beginning. " Senbonzakura said taking form and removing his mask.

"Brother! I never expected to see your face again." the king said in shock.

"Nor I yours. I never disliked you brother but you can not have what is not yours. We never wished to leave you but it was fated."

"You left me so alone the both of you. I thought when we lost our other brother the rest of us would not be parted."

"Other?" Shirayukia asked.

"The dark one do neither of you remember him? You forgot him when you became human as all humans are blind to him. Let us not speak about him again. I see you have already begun the process. This is an interesting turn of events. It seems I will not need to take you. However I think I may take you anyway." the king said.

"I will not let you take her from me." Byakuya said calmly as the two sword beings returned to their proper form.

"My, you dare challenge your king? Your clan has been faithful servants since I allowed my cousin to come to this realm to start a new line which has since broken into many fractions. It is your duty to hand her over if I so ask." the king said.

"My duty is to her and I will not let her go." Byakuya said.

"What is your choice? Do consider what I am offering you. A place beside me ruling over the heavens." the king said to Rukia who seemed to be thinking about something hard.

"How can a sister mate with her real blood brother?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia really, ask questions later." Byakuya said.

"I can't help it, I'm curious. Especially since somehow we were once related and if the story is true then how can you explain what we did? It was incest and I was somehow promised to another brother. It doesn't make any sense." she said as the two looked at one another with the same concerned expression.

"It was long ago and there were only four of us created by the need of the early evolution of man to preside over our lands and direct the humans over the peninsula. There were others who presided over different parts of the planet. Were Freyja and Freyer not siblings? Zeus and Hera? Isis and Osirus? Fu Xi and Nu Wa and countless more not brother and sister? It is the way of the gods and important in breading more gods. It is not the same as with humans, you are thinkng like a human so you can not understand. The two of you however are not related now but it is why you keep getting reborn together." the king said.

"I have no memory of my past lives and I'm no god. I appreciate what you are offering me but I wish to stay here." she said.

"You have your answer." Byakuya said.

"What are you willing to give for her?" the king asked.

"Everything I have including my life." Byakuya stated as fact.

"Byakuya! Please do what you want with me your majesty just leave him alone." she pleaded.

"Did you not just hear me? I will not part with you while I am still alive." Byakuya said.

"It seems fate continues to bring the two of you together. It was for the best but your past sins of leaving the divine to be humans have brought both of you nothing but heartache over and over. You may very well be cursed." the king said.

"We shall take our chances." Byakuya said.

"You said there was a forth?" Rukia asked.

"Yes a brother, the second son, but let us not speak of him. I will need the being the two of you can create from your swords." the king said.

"I had a feeling you would ask for her." Rukia said.

"How will it be possible to do such a thing?" Byakuya asked.

" It will require much strength to free her. I will assist you if needed. She belongs in my realm where I can teach her properly. The two of you may have been gods in a far ago past life but you are now jus thuman spirits who can direct only a small percentage of the powers you once held. You can not control such a being and keeping such power after you have joined will only serve to destroy the both of you as the power grows."

"Would she need to be controlled?" Rukia asked.

"With the proper guidance she can become what is expected of her. In the wrong hands she can bring chaos." the king said.

"Then we shall not delay. Come Rukia." Byakuya said taking her outside.

They connected and after some time the lotus began to bloom. They remained focused and pushed through the strain. The entire Seiretei felt the warmth of the entity being born.

"A little longer. You are giving birth to a god. You have to pass part of your souls to her to free her from the lotus." the king guided.

Rukia began panting from the strain.

"I don't think I can. It's too hard. It feels…the connection is too much." she said trying to hold still.

"Just stay close to me and focus. It will be over soon." Byakuya said focused in a way he had never experienced before.

The woman emerged and stood up her feet breaking from the lotus.

"It's starting to hurt. I cant anymore." she said.

"Just a few more moments. It is more strain because you are not gods." the king urged.

"Rukia." Byakuya said as they both had fallen to their knees.

The king went toward the being and wrapped her in a glowing silver kimono. He tried to help her walk but she was shaky so he picked her up. Byakuya and Rukia had fallen completely to the ground overcome with exhaustion.

"I am sure it is confusing for the human mind to comprehend what has just occurred. You have born a new and pure soul from your own. I will not need to take Rukia which is a pity. It is very lonely where I am. Originally my siblings stood as my equals and we spent much time together before our powers fully grew. I was the youngest and so my eldest brother was promised the throne along with a favorable marriage to an ocean goddess who is a half sister of ours from a far away mainland. I was promised Rukia but he would not give her up, passing the supreme throne to me. They knew they would loose their immortality and they became human. It pained me to see them go. Especially my sister who, as I said I loved dearly."

"But we have been reincarnated so many times how were we able to do what we just did now?" Rukia asked.

"It has taken many lifetimes for things to line up properly. You could not have achieved this if you were alive in the living world. Nor could you have done this if our sister was defiled by any other male besides yourself. It would have negated her ability to use the technique. Although you were always reborn together, being together was never easy. Sometimes one was too old, sometimes one had already married, sometimes one had died, sometimes one was really a blood sibling and humans do not breed healthy offspring that way. It was rare for the two of you to be together as you are now. You were both fully aware of what would happen if you became human. I will never really understand why they gave up what they did to be human. I shall be going. I have much to attend."

"Will you contact us?" Rukia asked.

"I will keep you informed of our progress." he said.

"Why do I feel like I'm loosing a child?" Rukia said saddened.

"We are Rukia. We can not take care of such a being." Byakuya said.

"But as the mother you already feel the split. Through you there will always be a connection to her. You may also occasionally feel some of her stronger emotions."

"Through such a distance?"

"Yes. The being is one of pure energy and emotion. You may connect with her for a few short moments when the moon is in it's new phase. So you will not be forever parted. It will create a small opening to my realm. I do not need to explain the importance of keeping that bit of information a secret."

"I'm so tired." she held onto him nearly falling.

"The two of you should rest…I do miss your winters. Things do turn out so unexpected." the king said giving a small laugh to the irony. "Oh and the technique you both have used to create her may be gone for good. It is possible to connect again at a low level but the chances of you going so far to create another being this way more then likely will never occur again, at least not in this life."

Somehow they had both managed to keep their strength up until that time. It may have been from the energy being emitted from the king that kept them both from falling over. Then the fatigue from forming a new creature which had been created from their own souls made them both sleep for several days and in bed for several more. They had both managed to make it to Byakuya' room and she lay next to him as they slept.

The captain commander had been briefed and was the only other to know of what had happened on the Kuchiki compound that day. Everyone else had only experienced the feeling of compassion and hope. Outside of Seiretei all of soul society had felt it too and for that brief moment all had been at peace. The feeling that had been placed in everyone's hearts had lasted for several months after…


	21. Chapter 21

"Do you wish to dance again?" Byakuya asked taking the champagne glass out of her hand and sitting it on a table.

The room was festive and lively. Many of the higher ranking officers were in attendance at the party. Byakuya stayed close to the violet eyed girl who laughed beside him. They were both in good spirits.

"Yes." she said as he put his arm around her waist.

"I am glad you decided to join me for the New Year party." he said twirling her around the floor.

"I wouldn't want to see the New Year with anyone else." she said their relationship now devoid of embarrassment with such words after all they had gone through together.

"I am glad to hear that. Come." he said leading her with his arm toward a door ignoring the whispers from the crowd at the spectacle of brother and sister being so close, and the rumors that constantly circulated about them.

"Where are we going?" she said putting up no protests as she followed him to a large balcony.

"I thought it would be better to go somewhere quieter for a while. Besides I did not like the way that third seat was looking at you. I have no intention of sharing you this evening." he said pulling her close.

"I had fun tonight. You've been so nice to me. I keep thinking it's going to change." she said honestly.

"It will not. I have much planed for us in the coming years. For now let us focus on this moment. It is almost time and there is something I have been waiting all evening to do." he lifted her chin as the end of the count down to the new year approached.

"What do you m…" her eyes shot open and then closed when his lips met hers.

It was a different kiss then they had ever shared. It was soft, slow and they took the time to explore one another. They held each other tightly, the past seemingly erased in that moment. The touch was so familiar yet so foreign. It was sweet and not desperate.

"You should know my intentions." he said when their lips parted.

"I already know. You haven't exactly made an effort to hide your feelings. Once a long time ago you opened your home and heart to me, then life got in the way. I wanted so much to be near you and after all of this time, even though I expected it to, it hasn't changed." she said laying her head on his chest.

"So will you agree to a proper courting? We can move at any pace you wish, only in the end I have no intention of letting you go no matter what your decision. " he smiled.

"I…" Rukia began but was cut off by a loud man approaching.

"Rukia! It's time! The baby is coming. Hurry! Taicho!" Renji yelled for his closest friends.

Several more months had passed. Joy turned to sorrow as winter changed to spring. For Renji things did not go well. For Rukia she was there to comfort her friend in his time of need. When he was ready to care for his child Rukia returned to the manor greeted with open arms.

"I wondered if you would move back with me considering what has happened. I know how close you are to Abarai. " Byakuya said sitting with her under the stars.

"He asked me to stay and be the child's mother, but I just couldn't. It was hard leaving the child. He's growing so fast. I'll help him anyway I can, but I cant try to take her place. It would be too much."

"Did you want to stay with him?" Byakuya asked unable to face her for fear of the answer.

"As a friend yes I still want to help him and do what I can to make things easier but it's not where I want to stay." Rukia said acknowledging that she wanted to be right where she was by the look she was giving him.

"It is tragic that birthing is not as easy here as it is in the living world." he stated taking her hand.

"He's ready to go back to work but he's lost his fight. I never thought I would see him that way." she was nearly in tears.

"Is the child well?" he put his arm around he to comfort her.

"Yep he's just fine. Renji can care for him without me now. It's just too much to see him that way."

"I am glad you have returned." he said changing the subject.

"I belong here no matter what has happened." she said.

"Much has happened to us over the course of a lifetime together." he mused.

"Yes things have been gravely difficult but it's all over now. I hope." she crossed her fingers.

"After all I have done to you, my refusal to treat you as a sister, allowing my wife to treat you that way. How can you still sit here with me? I do not understand how you can genuinely act like I have not harmed you in any way."

"I made my choices just as you did. If I had wished to leave your household I would have."

"Why did you not?"

"Grandfather needed someone to look after him and so did you. There were times I wanted to leave and just run away especially when she was there. She was my sister I felt responsible for her making everyone miserable. I thought I could help everyone by taking the brunt of her anger and covering for her. I didn't want to see you any sadder then you were. You'll never even know half of the things that occurred between us over the time she was there. When she was gone I couldn't bring myself to leave you as much as you couldn't let me go." she said.

"They are just words but can you truly forgive me for all I have done." he bowed to her for the first time in his life asking her for her forgiveness. It meant more to him then anything could. It would free them both.

It pained her to see him in such a state and she got down close to him making him face her.

"There is nothing to forgive." she put her arms around him.

"Your compassion has never ceased to amaze me. You have always made me proud, even though I have rarely showed it to you."

"I want to put it all behind us. One thing I've learned is that there's so much tragedy in life that we must hold onto any happiness and share all the pain together. It's not worth creating more unhappiness by holding onto a past that can not be changed." she said looking into his eyes as they both sat on their knees holding one another.

She placed a kiss on his lips. "You once offered me an official courting. Is the invitation still open?"

"Yes but I take back the moving slowly part." he said with his normal arrogance.

"It's the new moon tonight."

"Yes the stars are particularly bright."

"Will you stay for a while? The time will be in a few moments when Ama will connect with me."

"Ama? Is that the name that was decided?"

"Yes since she is the incarnation of another. I cant really explain it with words. It's something that can only be felt. She doesn't speak its only energy and now that she is several months old I believe you can experience her through me as well. You do feel the separation as well?"

"Yes I do."

"Should only be another moment…"

Rukia closed her eyes and began to glow it spread through her arm to Byakuya and they both sat there feeling the connection much like one speaks to ones child. Ama told them both how she was feeling through her emotional connection to them.

It was a beautiful feeling for the short moment it lasted. Ama had grown in power and she had conveyed every emotion she felt from her doubt to her love...


	22. Chapter 22

Ok this is a long chapter but I couldent break it up anywhere and still make it flow. Warning for a Lemon. Not the end yet. I have stuff to do so I prob wont update for a few days but since I released at least three chapters this week it should keep you busy. I guess I lost most of my readers since few are reviewing, oh well, I like the story and I'm working hard on its content no matter what.

Rukia noticed it was a very nice day and decided to walk to work alone early and take the long route through an undeveloped area. She had come to the decision that she would enjoy the things around her and experience the beauty life had to offer instead of denying herself because of fear of sadness.

A strange feeling hit her stomach but she brushed the feeling off and continued her walk. The sky had darkened as she went on but there was had been no forecast of rain. The feeling continued it was a feeling of foreboding but she did her best to ignore the nagging pain.

"Good morning I seem to have lost my way. Can you assist me." came a man who seemed to have come out of nowhere.

His hair was black and his eyes were just as black with a hard, cold, intense look contrasting heavily with his light skin and soft, handsome features.

Rukia had the need to run and the need to stay all at the same time. But she suppressed her instincts and feelings.

"I…of course. Where are you trying to get to?" she asked.

"To the thirteenth division, do you know the way?" he said very smoothly.

"Yes I'm headed there." she said as she wished she were there already.

"May I have the honor of walking with you?"

"Yes of course." she said being polite not knowing what else to do.

"Forgive me I am Amatsu Mika and you are?"

"Kuchiki Rukia." she blurted out by habit.

"You know I bet you have an elemental sword. Winter am I correct?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes that is a really good guess. How did you know?" she said holding in a suspicious tone.

"I have my ways…You know I knew a girl with violet eyes once and she shared your ability."

"Were you close?" she said feeling like keeping the conversation going was the safe route.

"One could say we were more then that. I moved heaven and earth for her and I must say it changed my life."

"How so?" she asked curiously.

"Let us say I had a disagreement with my family and it took me to farthest regions."

"Did she go with you?"

"No she was taken by another and when I next tried to see her I learned that she had changed in such a way that I could see her no more. I must say I was angry. At first I wanted revenge and took my anger out on others then after a very long time that no longer seemed to fix the problem as everyone had caught my anger like a plague. I decided that I would take her back and make her mine as soon as I could find her again."

"Have you found her?" she asked a chill ran up her spine making her hairs stand on end.

"Yes I was alerted to her presence not long ago and am on a mission to get her back."

"Well this is the thirteenth. The captain should be in his office today."

"You know I have something here I would like to give you for walking with me. It isn't much more then a trinket." he handed her a small white carved item.

"What a beautiful carving."

"It is they symbol of the Oneiroi you see half is ivory and the other made of horn. Symbolizing deception and truth. It is a symbol of Morpheus and his many family members. It is said to improve ones sleep if placed under the pillow."

"That is certainly something I could use." she joked closing her hand around the item.

"It was a pleasure to walk with such a lovely young woman. I hope we see one another again very soon." he said kissing her hand.

Rukia went to her office and shut the door tightly while instinctively locking it. Something was off about the stranger she had met. Something dark yet familiar so much so it sent a chill through her body and like a little child afraid of the dark she turned on all of her lights.

"I'm sorry I missed you today Rukia. Have a good evening.' Ukitake said.

"Do you know Amatsu-san very well?" she asked the question that had been burning her all day.

"Who?" Ukitake asked.

"Amatsu Mika has black hair and his eyes were black too. Very polite. I pointed out your office."

"No I'm afraid not. Stop looking so troubled. I'm sure whoever it was had his business taken care of. I'll see you tomorrow I really must rest after today." he said.

The face of the man had haunted her all the way home. She could not get him out of her mind. She was so deep in thought she did not notice when Byakuya greeted her.

"Rukia…Rukia…Rukia?"

"Huh oh." she said embracing him like it was the last time she would see him.

"Are you alright?" he asked noticing her strange behavior.

"I'm fine. Just someone I met on the way to work today. He was really polite but now that I think about it, he really creped me out. Only I feel like I know him from somewhere but I cant for the life of me remember where."

"I am not sure how I feel about you meeting strange men. I think I will walk with you from now on."

"There's nothing to worry about."

"It will make me feel better if you allow me." he didn't want to tell her but he had a feeling that something was off all day and thought it best to be over cautious.

Rukia got ready for bed that night. She placed the item she had received under her pillow figuring it couldn't hurt. Then putting the man she had met earlier in the back of her mind to try and shake the uneasiness she lay down. Sleep came with a strange quickness that night.

"_Where am I?" the question echoed in the dark nothingness. "Hello, is anyone there?" _

_She noticed a full length mirror and walked over to it and looked at her reflection._

_Noticing she wasn't wearing what she had to bed, instead clothed in a sheer grey gown with many independent layers that moved about in the breeze, she looked down to see if the reflection was correct._

"_Rukia." the name came like a whisper._

"_Is someone there?" she called. The ground was not solid and her feet touched nothing as she walked on air toward the sound._

"_I have waited so long for your Rukia." the voice grew louder._

"_Who is it? Ni-sama? Grandfather?" she said._

"_Paradise was lost for you."_

"_Renji? Ichigo? Captain? This isn't funny." she said._

"_Allow me your light once more." _

_The darkness around her took form and she found herself in a garden she did not recognize with large mountains in the distance. Flowers and trees of every possible fruit surrounded her in intensely blinding beauty. She heard people talking and hid behind a tree._

"_Dear sister will you reconsider?" the man who had looked strangely like the king said. _

"_I can not be your wife. I promised another." said the woman who looked very much like Sode no Shirayuki._

" _How can you? He is evil. He will destroy you."_

"_I have made my promise. It is for the good of everyone. He will not let me go to either of you. It is too dangerous to try."_

"_Do you not realize that he has placed his darkness in the hearts of man?"_

"_If I do not do as he pleases he will do much worse."_

"_I can not let you be his slave. We will not let it happen. We must consult our brother."_

"_No leave him out of this. I do not wish to burden him, he is in enough trouble because of me."_

_The two had disappeared and Rukia tried to make sense of what she had just seen when another pair appeared and began speaking._

"_This is wrong and you know it brother." the one who looked like the king said._

"_I see it as the only solution. We shall cast them both out. It is too late to fix." the man who looked like Senbonzakura said._

"_But it is a fate worse then death for her."_

"_What else would you have me do?"_

"_Undo the darkness placed in the hearts of man." he said as they faded out._

"_I already told you it is too late. We have only ourselves to blame. The others ask for punishment and they want our brother and sister. If we do not they will themselves take over their fate."_

"_There must be something we can do to help her."_

"_I am afraid anyone who does will share her fate." Senbonzakura' likeness said as they both faded._

"_Hello Rukia."_

"_Who are you?" she said looking at a very attractive youth with very dark eyes._

"_We are old friends you and I_."

"_What's going on?"_

"_I wanted you to see the truth behind the man you left paradise for."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Did you not see with your own eyes? He was ready to throw you out into the darkness. Does it not seem familiar to you? But you exacted your revenge by taking him with you to earth. Then there was your poor other brother you let be sent to the darkness alone and now the wrong king sits on the throne. What a mess has been made for your sake."_

"_That's not true."_

"Oh but it i_with his plot? Did you forget the involvement of the current king? He masks his sins so well."_

"_But we had a child and became human together."_

"_Do you not remember why? The child was a consolation for the loss of three gods. You were the one to make him human to stop him from hurting anymore people."_

"_That cant be true."_

"_Isnt it? Did you not experience his coldness for so many years? There is a darkness in him and oh my dear I do fear for your safety. I am sure that even now he professes his fake love for you. Trust nothing he tells you. He is plotting against you. Why you've been so sad for so long and who is at the root of that sadness?"_

"_No its not true. I know it's not… your lying." Rukia cried out._

"_But my dear all you have to do is bite into this and you will remember the instant you became man." he handed her a small oval fruit she had never seen before. "go on." he said not mentioning the fruit contained an illusionary spell._

_She bit into the fruit and the trees and flowers around her had blackened. Reaching out for one of the flowers, she took it in her hand and it melted. There was nothing but desert around her when she noticed Senbonzakura approaching her._

"_What have you done Rukia?" he said in an unfamiliar voice._s. You see you were betrothed to the youngest brother but do you not remember the forgotten one? The one who found out what he and the eldest was up to and then thrown into the darkness as punishment. Did you forget that you were forced to go along

"_I haven't done anything."_

"_You have betrayed me and made us human."_

"_It was necessary he said it was necessary."_

"_I will follow you and you shall never escape me. You will find only misery in every life. I will see to that. You will fall for me and I will revel in your fall, then you will learn the pain of the heartache I feel."_

"_No you cant mean that." she pleaded._

"_I can not bare to look upon you." he said turning away._

"_Wait I…" she reached out calling for him to return._

Waking up in a cold sweat she tried to catch her breath. Byakuya had come to her side and she put her arms around him.

"Are you alright? I have not heard you yelling in your sleep for years."

"The things I saw…I…you were there and he was there and…and the other…"

"Shuush calm yourself. I will have the maid make some tea and you can tell me about your dream."

Rukia had calmed down and took comfort in her tea which at the moment seemed like the best tasting tea she ever had. Then she retold the story of her dream.

"I would like to dismiss this as your fanciful imagination. However considering all that the king has told us it seems like you had some memories of the time we lived as gods and became human many thousands of years ago."

"It felt so real and I almost think I remember the conversation with the king. But the man told me not to trust you. I felt like he was trying to deceive me but what I heard them all saying you were the bad one. You forced me into marriage and somehow I made us human to stop you from doing evil. But the voice I remember wasn't Senbonzakura' voice or yours. I'm not sure it ever happened but It did."

"Rukia has anything strange happened recently? Anything at all?"

"I don't know… nothing out of the ordinary for us… but that man I met before work, he was so strange like the feeling in my dream."

"Yes, what did you talk about.?"

"Well he said he was looking for an old love with violet eyes and an ice element like mine. He said when she rejected him he was angry and made everyone around him angry too. He said he wanted her back and had just found where she was."

"Anything else?"

"Something about moving heaven and earth for her which made him disagree with his family so he ended up very far away… There's no way it could be related, could it?"

"I think we had better consult the king about this. I will send word immediately."

"Why do you suspect something?"

"My instincts tell me something is very wrong. I feel the need to protect you with an animalistic fierceness for the last two days. Like something is going to try and snatch you. I insist you stay by my side until this is cleared up. Try and get some sleep."

Rukia lay her head on her pillow. Sleep seemed scary but she couldn't stay awake forever. She wondered about the things in her dream. Was it really true? Was his purpose to follow her through her lives just to bring her misery? No it couldn't be he would never. Would he? Was his kindness all a ruse to make her fall in love with him then laugh at her when he broke her heart?

Sleep no longer came easily for her and she tossed and turned feeling only fear. Picking up her pillow and not noticing the small white carving left on her mat, she made her way out of her bedroom and tiptoed down the hallway.

"Byakuya?"

"Is something wrong Rukia?"

"I can't sleep after that dream. I know it's silly but can I…um." she didn't have to finish her sentence as he had lifted his blanket so she could join him.

"Thanks." she said cuddling next to him.

"This should be a more permanent arrangement." he said kissing her neck.

"That might be a good idea." she said yawning and running her fingers through his hair as he lay his head on her chest.

They were both very tired but his hands seemed to have taken a life of their own as he touched her. For a while he just stroked her side with his hand and ran it down her leg daring to explore more of her with every stroke. For him she had always been irresistible and those feelings of lust had come to the surface again just as the flames from the candles burned and rose to their heights around them.

A long time ago he promised he would take things slow with her so he would not lose her again. But as she let out a moan of pleasure, he could not quell his growing need to be inside her again as he slipped his hand inside of her kimono to stroke her bare flesh.

"Rukia" he said in a deep voice. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he placed kisses upon her collar bone and chest.

"No." she smiled as he moved to lay on top of her and lightly press his lips to hers.

"I am afraid to touch you for fear you might disappear. " he said taking a moment to look at her while pressing her to the bed with his hips. He moved her hair about her face delicately and ran the back of his hand to trace her face lovingly. She blushed and heated at his soft touch.

"I've always wanted this. I can't deny it anymore." she said running her hands over his hard chest then reaching for his shoulders to pull him back into a kiss.

He ran his tongue over her nipple and her body shook with desire. Then painfully slowly he untied her obi, unfolded her kimono one side at a time, fully exposing all of her.

"Rukia your body is the sweetest pleasure I could ever imagine. The years I have waited yearning to touch you like this have been torture." he trailed kisses down her stomach to the inside of her spread legs and lingered his kisses there teasing her. Then after she had started becoming wet for him, he reached her sensitive spot where he used his tongue to make her moan and writhe under him.

There was no rush tonight he was going to enjoy every inch of her.

"Byakuya." she called out as she pulled his hair tensed and shuddered under him.

All at once he was back kissing her lips and her neck again. "I am afraid the last time… we did this… I did not take enough time to enjoy you fully, instead I caused you pain." he was becoming to aroused to do anything else but position himself between her legs and press his erection to her opening.

"I don't remember trying to stop you." she braced herself for the coming intrusion but his touch was so gentle, so loving that she relaxed immediately.

"Yes but I didn't realize at the time that you were untouched. When I saw you standing there pulling on that blue kimono I lost control of myself. I should have been more gentle." her body welcomed him as he slid into her.

"I cant believe you still remember the details." she said her body reacting from taking all of him in at once and he let her adjust for a moment.

"It was something I could never forget. I have lived with the guilt of taking your innocence by force, hurting you in so many ways…then not being able to touch you again. It was unbearable. I only wanted what was best for you, you were to be married to a good man who could give you what I could not. But nothing could stop me having you that day."

"You didn't force me. I wanted you just as badly." she gave him a nod that allowed him to start moving within her.

"But you were young. It was wrong of me to seduce you." he said sliding in and out of her.

"How did you even know I…I was… un…untouched?" she was having trouble making a sentence because of how he felt inside of her.

"I still remember how the tears ran down your cheeks as you winced in pain. I could not stop myself no matter how much you cried. I am so sorry for that. It was your first time was it not?" he looked tenderly into her eyes waiting for her answer.

"I've never been with anyone else." she said and he answered her with another impassioned kiss.

"I had thought you and that man had…then I realized how wrong I was. I was jealous of the man I found in that room… I wanted to kill. I should have known you would not have behaved that way. Although I am surprised you did not with Shiba." he said and moaned, his movements becoming faster and more frantic.

"Kaien-dono was a very honorable man." she let out a loud groan of pleasure.

"He was so much more worthy of you then I ever will be." he tensed and she quivered from his rhythmic movements.

"Don't say that.." she threw her head back. "There's no one else for me." she arched her back giving into what had just built so quickly in her. She moaned his name loudly the sound making him finish faster hen he had planned.

"I'm exhausted." she said as he refused to get off of her.

"Now Rukia where is some of that stamina I have seen you use on the battle field?" he gave her affectionate little kisses all over her face.

"Yes well those hollows have never had to keep up with Byakuya Kuchiki." she laughed.

"Once more, for my sake." he said lightly not really giving her a choice because he was still inside of her.

"There's nothing I would deny you… But don't we have work early?" she was unable to control the smile on her face.

"I am keeping you home for your safety and I must contact the king. So we can sleep in a bit…god Rukia you have no idea how good you feel." he kept thrusting in her.

"I should have known what I was getting myself into when came into your bed." she smiled devilishly.

"Yes this is entirely your fault." he said enjoying her without concern for anything else….


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning came and they did indeed sleept later then normally. After breakfast Byakuya had written an urgent letter to the king about the dream Rukia had the other night and all the surrounding events. Because of their past life connection to him and the being they had given up to him, the king had left them instructions for an easier way to get messages through. The king was roused by the content of the letter and wrote back immediately.

'To the noble head of the Kuchiki household Kuchiki Byakuya

You were right to alert me of these happenings. I had hoped that the events of our previous meeting had not reached him, but it has and I am afraid Rukia is in danger and so are those around her. I will discuss it farther with you in person. Prepare for my arrival this evening.

Divine lord Keeper of Souls Okuni Nushi'

The servants ran about preparing to receive the king upon his arrival. A man from the royal gard had already arrived along with several members of the court who immediately saw to the safety and full lockdown of the household. Agents began appearing everywhere and restricted everyone's movements and even began questions the servants for security.

The king arrived as scheduled. Things were more formal then his last visit as he was expected. The three main members of the Kuchiki family sat in the reception room waiting for what the king had to say to them. The situation was already strange enough. Everyone had thought it was over and things could go on as normal. But even a past that was no longer theirs was coming to bit them.

"I am glad you had the foresight to contact me." the king said.

"If you please, is the situation that serious? It was just a dream." Rukia asked.

"It may have been a dream however your dream was also very real. The conversations you saw in the garden did indeed happen, but from a biased perception. I believe the man you had met yesterday and the one in your dream, who share the same eyes, are the very same person."

"Who is he?" Byakuya asked.

"I mentioned there were four of us sibling gods at first in our locality. The second brother who we do not like to speak about, not only coveted our sister but the throne as well. None of us realized that we had helped him in creating a darkness in the hearts of humans. There was nothing we could do to undo the damage. His obsession with our sister was great. He threatened further damage to man if she did not agree to a marriage with him, she being a pure and compassionate woman, agreed. The ocean goddess I mentioned was jealous of our sister, as she did not wish to marry our eldest brother, that would be your past live Byakuya. She wanted the second son who only had eyes for our sister. His name is Amatsu Mikaboshi. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"He is the god of evil in the Shinto pantheon." Ginrei said sending a fearful chill through Rukia.

"So why is he here?" Byakuya asked.

"I will get to that. There is more to the story. Mikaboshi desired our sister and the death of our eldest brother to secure for himself the throne. One day there was an uprising and he tried to overthrow our eldest brother. Izanami, our sister, had pretended to go along with his scheme but betrayed him in the end and our brother Izanagi won thanks to her. Mikaboshi and the ocean goddess who also assisted him had to be punished. The gods of the other lands demanded their dismissal from the heavens and the earth. It took us a lot of energy but we were able to thrust them back into the darkness of non-existence. A terrible fate for anyone and we lamented his loss." the king said, his eyes closed is remembrance.

"So how did Izanami and Izanagi get to earth? Did it happen like in my dream?" she asked.

"That part of your dream was only a half truth. Mikaboshi had taken Izanagi' likeness in your dream. I believe he has been waiting for revenge on all of us. You see Izanagi and Izanami were very much in love and I relented her hand to him. We all lost some of our powers in casting out our brother. There wasn't a solution to fixing the darkness in mans hearts as it had spread uncontrollably. That is when Izanami and Izanagi agreed to become human in order to save man. Sill weakened they combined and created a goddess Amaterasu to give to the humans for their benefit. That is when Izanagi gave up the throne to me so that he may keep Izanami. They ate human food and gave up their immortality."

"Quite a romantic story. I have never heard it from that point of view. The old stories are no more then a vague remnant. For they are told of being no more then creator gods." Ginrei said.

"Is she the same as our Ama?" Rukia asked looking at him curiously.

"No over the years Amaterasu' powers have diminished as the darkness in mans hearts grew. Ama will assist her as a lesser diety as soon as she is able. You have created compassion and hope with her. Mikaboshi can use Rukia to get to her when they connect on the night of the new moon. He is attempting to turn you aginst us. As you were human when last you were alive, his darkness reaches your heart and that of those around you. It is possible for him to gain control of anyone if the internal battle of good and evil tips his way even slightly."

"So he's after me to get to Ama. Is it possible to cut off contact, for her own good?" she asked.

"No it is a bond even a god can not break. I must stress the importance of him not being able to get to her, for everyone's sake. If he is able to seduce you and get to her he will take her into the darkness as well. If she turns, it will be to the detriment of man. There is no telling what could happen if her powers were to be used for evil. He will return to take my place and I no longer have the power to stop him if he is freed for I have aged with time but where he has been time has not passed. Do you understand the situation?"

"I think I do." she said.

"How will we protect Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"As he can not fully come into this realm he will only be able to take form for short periods, as it takes much power on his part. He seems to have infiltrated your dreams, but I am unsure how." the king sais.

"Wait he gave me something." she shunpoed to her room and back handing the king the white carving.

"The symbols for the gods of dreams. I see he has enchanted you." the king said looking the item over.

"We shoud destroy the item." Byakuya said.

"It will be impossible, it has already cursed her. We may be able to use it to our advantage though, as we can reach him through dreams."

"What should I do?" she asked.

"He must physically come to you again as he must see you three times. The dream did not count as a meeting. The third time I fear will be on the next new moon. When you next see him I want you to give him this…" he handed her a red stone.

"How will I do that?" she said.

"I doubt he will take it from you willingly so you must slide it into his clothing. Can you accomplish that?" the king said.

"I never actually tried to put something in someones pocket but as a child I had a lot of experience getting stuff out. I think I can do it." Rukia said thinking.

"I will not let you use Rukia as bait to catch him." Byakuya said, his only desire to protect Rukia.

"I am afraid there is no other recourse." the king said.

"I doubt that stone is enough to rid ourselves of our new enemy." Ginrei said.

"Very true. Please leave that to me. We must keep this situation very quiet as I do not wish for him to suspect anything. He will try to seduce you Rukia. You must make him believe that he has a chance. Use it to your advantage with him in your dreams."

"I understand." Rukia said knowing what needed to be done.

"This is ludicrous." Byakuya said.

"He should apear where you saw him before. You must be alone for him to come as he comes because of his attachment to you. The people around you may turn on you so please be careful as he can control them if they are week."

The king went off to his realm to prepare for the large amount of energy that would have to be used to cut his evil brothers ties to Rukia. There was much to be done and many old gods whose powers had long drained conveined to figure out what could be done.

"I will sleep in my room tonight." Rukia said clasping the white carving in her hand.

"I do not aprove of you being alone." Byakuya said holding onto her.

"Byakuya you must let her act. It is our duty to protect and she understands that as much as we do." Ginrei said.

"I am not comfortable with this decision."

"It is Rukia' to make." Ginrei said.

"I am going to try to see him tonight when I sleep." she said.

After some arguing on the subject with Byakuya, Rukia determined as ever, set the carving under her pillow just as she had done the night before. At first it was difficult for her to fall asleep, she couldn't stop thinking about everything that was going on. She felt fear for the child of energy they had born with their combined swords and the consequences if all were to fail. But finally sleep came.

A wind blew through her room blowing out the hotly dripping candles, placing the room in darkness._ Rukia felt herself waking but was not on the floor in her room. It seemed the walls around her where grey stone and the bed she lay on plush and full with a heavy wooden headboard. _

_Looking around trying to take in the scene she noticed the white silk that coverd her moving. There was no one to be seen but she was feozen in place as an invisible body crept upon her from under the covers like and unseen snake slithering up her body. The ghostly being had pressed it's arcane lips upon hers and she shook in pleasure and fear as her body failed to resist his._

"_You desired to see me." the dark eyed man took form on top of her._

"_I…um.." was all she could manage._

"_Ah but had you not desired…me, you would not be here. We have always desired one another. How I have longed to kiss those sweet lips again."_

"_I remember you, you're the man I met the other morning."_

"_I am glad you recognized me through the veil of magic."_

"_I thought about my last dream"_

"_Oh and what did you conclude?" he said smoothly tracing her breasts with his fingers through her clothing._

"_That you're trying to protect me. What should I do? Do you realize he hates me and will continue to make my life miserable…He took me from you back then. He made me betray you. I was so scared."_

"_There is little I can do from here my sweet, but there is a way."_

"_Tell me I will do anything."_

"_If you wish to free me you must kill your brother when the dark of the new moon is at it's peak."_

_Rukia looked stunned and no longer knew what to say. Just the thought, the idea of killing him was sickening. Then she regained her senses and played along._

"_Will that free me forever?" she asked._

"_It will free the both of us if you betray him. You see even though he has not been a god since the dawn of man, there is an ancient power that still connects us all. Protects the covenant made from when I was taken to the darkness and you made human. If you betray him by killing him with your own hands, it will be broken and we will be free. You must help me come into this realm."_

"_How?"_

"_I will see you in the morning where we last met and give you further direction. Will you come?"_

"_I will." she said kissing him on her own to his pleasant surprise._

(Amatsu Mikaboshi is the shinto god of the stars and evil. According to Wikipedia he feeds on negative human emotions. A character who is similar to the christian satan.)


	24. Chapter 24

Should only be one more chapter until the end. I'm still writing it, I've had the last few chapters done and tried to space them properly. I've also been busy with things and time flys fast. Thanks to the few of you still reviewing. If I dont get any surprise visitors I'll be working on the next chapter which the bulk of it is done.

Rukia woke that next morning with her heart pounding. Although she was able to hide her fear in the dream she could not forget how his presence felt. It was stronger then it had been before. If darkness had a feeling she would say she experienced it with him. Fear, dread, suffocation, nightmarish revulsion could be no more then meager words that would not describe the feeling correctly.

She shook and began hyperventilating it was as if every bad feeling she had ever experienced merged into one mega emotion. Rushing to her bathroom she vomited and calmed herself as best as she could.

She stood there in her shower the steam rising, and she knocked her head against the white tile tears blurred by the water. There was no way she could face the embodiment of evil head on again. It was more then unnerving and her sleep had given her no rest or refuge. Now she was Rukia, not Izanami, the woman of the ancient past could somehow stand the evil beings presence but she could not.

"How am I supposed to do this? I can barely pull myself together. I'm so weak." she pounded her fist on the tile and cried into the wall.

"Rukia-sama, I know it is difficult but you will manage. You always have."

"Sode no Shirayuki, you were in my dream before I saw you with them all. How did you stand being near him?"

"It is a vague past long bread out of us but the trace that remains remembers. He was also our brother and so we felt love. Even as a child he had been jealous and a snake. He would constantly vie for my…our attention…his actions scared me even then. He desires you and wishes to seduce you into darkness. Use that to your advantage."

"Yuki I'm at my wits end. I don't think I can take anymore from this life. It's been too much."

"Do not give into him and you will be fine. Stay strong and believe with your heart not your eyes."

Rukia readied herself. The pep talk she received from Sode no Shirayuki helped but now she had to go to breakfast and face Byakuya who would continue their argument from last night over her safety. If she were to see him she would break and not be able to fulfill her duty. So she went to the kitchen and ate some of the food before it was to be served then she scribed a quick not of apology explaining how she did not want to be talked out of what she had to do.

Rukia reached the clearing and the trees she had met Mikaboshi just two days ago. She lingered around the trees and dark corners wandering deeper and deeper into the forest away from civilization. She came upon a small brook before realizing she had lost her way. Sitting on a rock and waiting, there was the distinct feeling that he would find her anyway.

"Good morning my lady." the voice shook her to the core and she did her best to calm the frantic beating of her heart.

Gaining her courage from her center she turned to him and spoke. "Good morning. I wondered if I would see you here." the man was incredibly handsome and well dressed but the air of mystery and danger around him gave him away for who he was.

"Did you think I would not come?" he said circling her like a predator as she stayed perfectly still.

"I feared you would not." she said and he moved close to her and placed a hand on her chin.

"You fear me?" he said looking much like a dog sniffing someone to figure them out.

"I…I'm scared of the situation. What if I get caught?" she lied acting cute and fearful. She had no trouble being genuinely scared in his heavy presence.

"My sweet it will be simple. When the new moon comes you will kill him. I will be there when you do so you will not be alone. It is then that I must make contact with your flesh once more and then I shall take you from this realm and restore you as you were before you became a wretched human."

"Do you hate humans so?" she asked unable to think of anything more to say to him because of how he was making her feel.

"After all we have done for them they do not appreciate us. They are unworthy of our gifts."

"I have to get to work before someone suspects." she said not being able to tolerate his corrupt spiritual pressure anymore.

"Of course my sweet." he embraced her and the contact of his lips upon hers woke the feelings of intense grief that had been so long asleep. She fought it with all of her strength and using the embrace to her advantage she slipped the red stone she was given into his pocket.

When they parted she did not go to her division, instead she ran home as fast as her legs could move. Forgetting all etiquette and greetings she ran straight to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. The room was only lit by the light that shone through the sheer white paper walls. She sat in a corner amongst piled boxes and held her legs to her chest.

She was rocking and mumbling to herself. The feeling he had placed in her yet again had been too much. The first time they met she had a resistance but after each dream and the meeting they had shared, she could no longer brace herself against the dread.

"Rukia I know you are in there. Open the door please." Byakuya called surrounded by worried servants who were commenting to one another.

When she did not answer he called for her again, and again but she was unresponsive. For Rukia his voice had not been heard. Instead she only saw the face of her sister taunting her, the woman laughing through the halls of the manor like a fiend while everyone was in misery. Kaien had met her blade over and over and she remembered how she felt at the moment of his death. She was tormented by every bad memory she ever had. It felt like being shot in the heart.

"Rukia I will break this door down." he threatened but she did not reply.

"This is ridiculous. Chire!" the pink blades cut through the door.

"Rukia!" he said in a worried voice at seeing her in such a state.

"Get away from me! Get away!" she yelled and swung her hands as if in a trance her eyes no longer violet but pure black.

He was stunned for a moment when he noticed her empty black eyes.

"Rukia it is me. Rukia! Rukia get a hold of yourself." he shook her knowing that he had to be rough with her to get her to come back. Gentleness never had worked with her.

"Don't come near me your evil!" she continued to yell. "I hate you! I hate all of you!"

The natural darkness inside of her had been awakened. With the balance tipped toward evil, all she could feel was anger, hatred, and despair. Mikaboshi had a riatsu that acted like a seed, and with his physical kiss he had found the weakness which was her past buried deeply in her heart. She now only acted on pure survival instincts.

"Rukia do you not know me?" he noticed he did not have a reflection in her black eyes.

"You consorted with her!" she yelled pushing him away.

"Atlacamani! You let her into your house. You promised she wouldn't bother us! You sent her away with him!" she yelled and accused him.

"Who? I do not know what you are taking about. Your not making any sense." he tried to reach for her and she slapped his hand away.

"Izanagi was to marry her and we banished them both to the darkness. She helped him try to overthrow Izanagi."

"Rukia I still do not understand. We are not them anymore. That was ten thousand lifetimes ago."

"You lied! How could she return to us as human? You promised to never see her again. You promised we would never have to fear her! When her time in the darkness was up she instead became human and did not return to her seas. A tainted soul! You let her in!" she yelled at him with malice in her voice.

"How did I let her in? Where is she? Rukia!" he worried.

"You married her." she said bluntly.

"Hisana?" the truth hit him hard, like he always knew but did not remember.

"You let her corrupt soul destroy us. I cant let it take us." she calmed and looked at the floor.

"Rukia she is dead." he tried to reason.

"But she will be reborn and one day she will return to bring us misery. I can not let her send our souls to him." she drew her sword as her other hand tried to stop herself from raising it and failed.

"Rukia put it down." Byakuya commanded.

"Don't you see I'm doing this for our own good. Death will cleanse and save our souls." she was planning to kill the both of them.

"Rukia you have gone mad. He has tainted you. Your still pure I know what is inside of you. You must fight whatever he has done to you. Rukia please." he pleaded.

"Talk, talk, talk Byakuya. You used to never want to talk and now you can't seem to shut up." she raised her sword to strike him.

"Rukia! Locking bonding stripes number 63." he called trapping her arms to her sides.

She struggled and yelled in the bindings of the spell. He couldn't think straight. Hisana had been a human incarnation of the ocean goddess he was to marry in his past life as a god. It seemed her sentence was lighter then that of Mikaboshi and she was allowed to leave the darkness. Somewhere deep inside of Hisana, it wasn't even her fault, it was the residue of the past life which made her the way she was. Now Rukia was corrupted by the darkness and she seemed to be struggling inwardly against the evil that infected her body.

"Rukia you have been corrupted. Fight. Do not give up now. Rukia?" he stoked her struggling face.

"Please Rukia you said you had forgiven me. We have shared so much pain, it is time to let it go. Rukia I need you. I will not lose you." he said placing his lips on hers.

With the kiss she had stopped struggling and the color slowly returned to her eyes. Then he broke the kido spell and he caught her as she fell.

"I'm so sorry." she wept in his arms.

"No. Do not be sorry." he held her tighter.

"I had to see him. I had to let him kiss me. It felt so bad. It hurts…the pain in my heart hurts…it wasn't him that put it there… it was always there."

"I can not take it back. I wish to kami I could but I can not. You have no idea how it kills me to know I have hurt you…that I let her hurt you."

"I want to forgive you, and I do, but I just cant seem to let the pain go."

"I need you Rukia. I do not wish to live without you. Ask me to die for you and I will by my own hand. Anything…just do not abandon me, do not abandon us."

"Don't let me go." she said.

"I will not, never." he said his arms wrapped around her tightly….

Reviews please?


	25. Chapter 25

Last chapter. Its been an interesting ride. Enjoy.

Rukia watched the evening sky every night as the shadows changed the moons shape. She had read every book, every scroll, every myth and still no answers came to her. Urahara had even sent her a book of illegal kido spells that proved useless. What was threatening her was not a man but a feeling, one she wasn't sure she was able to overcome.

The dreams had not come to her since the night before she saw Mikaboshi. She didn't have any hope for defeating him, it was pointless to hope. Mikaboshi would take the throne and the world would be placed in chaos. Closing her eyes she took the time to just exist and enjoy the night air and fall asleep.

Byakuya had taken the time to engage in intense training, not knowing what else to do. All they had to rely on to fix the situation was the king, and he was working just as hard for a solution.

"_Rukia."_

"_Sode no Shirayuki do you have a solution for me?"_

"_Yes you must do as Mikaboshi says and kill Byakuya-sama."_

"_What! You don't mean that. You cant mean that!"_

"_I do. How can one hope to fight a being that is not solid. If you bring him into our realm for real, you can fight him. Only you must betray Byakuya-sama. We are too weak to do otherwise my sweet."_

"_I can't kill him."_

"_You must kill him and draw his blood."_

"_I can't! I wont!"_

"_It's the only solution to save humanity and the world. The king will be able to defeat him, with your help of course. It's a decision you must make, everyone in existence or the man you love. It is sad my sweet but necessary." she said._

Rukia opened her eyes and noticed she was still outside and how strange Sode no Shirayuki' words were to her. The memory of the dream seemed foggy but she remember what Shirayuki had told her to do for the sake of everyone. It was a hard decision for her to try and make. Sode no Shirayuki had never lied to her before or given her bad advice. She seemed to know the workings of these beings, so Rukia took her solution into account.

Rukia kept herself isolated for the remaining days trying to make the best decision. None of this horror would ever seem to end in her life. It was year after year of heartache and now she would have to make the hardest decision of her life, all of humanity or Byakuya. She swore to protect when she became a Shinigami, all of her friends trusted her and loved her. She knew what Byakuya would tell her in that situation, he would say to kill him and defeat Mikaboshi at all costs.

She sat in her room not eating or seeing any visitors. The pain in her heart was becoming too much for her to bear. If she were to do it she would make sure Mikaboshi was defeated and then kill herself for the betrayal of the man she loves. 'Kill him, I have to kill Byakuya, is there no other way?' she thought over and over.

The evening that she would connect with Ama was hours away. A red velvet box had caught her eye. It was sitting on her bed and when she questioned the servants they did not know from whom it came.

Just holding the elongated box felt bad. Its aura was like that of an evil being she wanted to forget. There was no doubting who it was from. Her hand shook as she went to slowly and hesitantly lift the lid like a lion would jump out of it an devour her.

"So this is what he wants me to use to kill Byakuya." she ran her hand over the silver dagger feeling the magic that came off of it then noted the stone in the handle.

The stone itself seemed to seethe with evil and negativity. She didn't want it near her and without thinking she bent the prongs that held it on and freed the stone. Then remembering the snowflake obsidian around her neck she set the new stone in its place. It was a perfect fit and seemed fated to be there.

Rukia played with the dagger. There was a voice inside of her that kept telling her how bad Byakuya was, the voice only grew. She started entertaining the thought of killing him, then came to her senses. Everything kept telling her to kill him as the only solution. Even though she loved Byakuya there was still a hatred and resentment buried deeply within her and the stone she held made the feeling surface.

It was true there was no way to undo the darkness placed in the hearts of man by Mikaboshi. It touched everyone, and Rukia was no exception. The only thing to do was to fight him with everything he wasn't. But was the love still within her to use? She wasn't sure anymore.

"Rukia? I have been looking for you." Byakuya said

"I…" she didn't know what to do with the dagger so she hid it behind her back.

"What are you hiding?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding anything?" she said slipping the dagger in the back of her clothing.

"You have been distant the last few weeks. Do not worry I will handle Mikaboshi. I have a plan."

"I've just been thinking."

"I have been in contact with the king and he assures me he will find a way to neutralize the threat if we can hold him off long enough."

"Your so calm. How can you always be so calm?" she asked.

"Many years of practice. I can assure you my façade is not always a reflection of what I am feeling."

"I kind of want to be alone until tonight."

"If that is what you wish Rukia. I will see you in the garden at our usual time for the connection. The king is sure Mikaboshi will make his move tonight. I will protect you."

"I know you will but who will protect you?"

"Do not worry about me. I have things to prepare. And Rukia I…" she was already gone to be alone with her fate.

"…I love you." he said to no one loosing his chance yet again.

Night came upon them like liquid black poured onto the sky. Rukia waited knowing Mikaboshi would come soon to meet her and watch as she killed her brother.

The sky was bright with stars as the moon was in it's darkest phase. Rukia stood under the Sakura that she normally connected to Ama under. Mikaboshi was the first to meet her there. Reaching out for her she had disappeared when Byakuya shunpoed her to another spot.

"You hide so much anger from the world. Head of the Kuchiki clan. I can sense it within you." Mikaboshi said.

"Your attempts to turn me are pointless. My heart is closed." Byakuya said.

"Is it Shinigami? I already live in your heart. You can close others out but not me. How did it feel when Hisana took other men to your marital bed?"

"Do not mention her name."

"Everything she did to Rukia, you allowed. You can not deny that."

"I take full responsibility for my mistakes." Byakuya' eyes were darkening.

"Do you remember the day you stole your sisters innocence and broke your marriage vows? Such shame you continue to bring upon your family. You claim to love her but you continue to hurt her. You're a bad person. You fear the darkness within you. There's no hiding it any longer. The darkness comes from the oblivion of your soul."

"Byakuya don't listen to him!" Rukia yelled.

"My sweet Rukia I will make this easier for you." he said taking possession of Byakuya' corrupted body.

He lifted Senbonzakura and it slammed down beside her. He struggled against the pain in his own heart but the negative feelings were imbedded so deeply that Mikaboshi was able to control him enough.

Rukia was getting tired of dodging the attacks. She thought about the dagger she was given but instead drew her own sword to block the attacks. Byakuya was too strong for her to do more then keep from dying and he was still holding back as best as he could.

"What will you do Rukia? Now is your chance to kill him. You haven't a choice or you will die. There are only a few moments left to decide. This is what you have always wanted. Take your revenge."

"I can't do it."

"Sure you can. It will be so easy. It will make everything so easy." her eyes went from violet to brown slowly turning.

She continued to struggle with the desire to fight him back with all of her strength and kill him. But she managed to just continue dodging the attacks. Mikaboshi' words were growing inside of her, she knew she could not hold on much longer.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled throwing Byakuya back, and he did his best to stay down and fight Mikaboshi' control. Then Renji charged Mikaboshi and distracted him long enough for Byakuya to start winning the fight going on in his body.

"I haven't time for interruptions." he said hitting Renji with multiple black liquid spikes.

"Renji!" she yelled.

"I swore to protect you with my life Rukia." Renji said.

"Renji stop don't get up!" she ran to his side.

"Shut up Rukia. I'll distract him long enough to stop him from reaching the other realm."

"How did you know? We weren't supposed to tell anyone."

"He trusts me. When it comes to you, he trusts me. Seems he knew he wouldn't be able to protect you by himself. Never thought I'd see the day he'd ask me for help. I new then it was bad." he got up blood pouring from his body.

"She's coming. I can feel it like a light about to reach me." Rukia said.

"Rukia. It is time." Mikaboshi said and Rukia went to where he was standing over Byakuya. Byakuya was struggling on the ground with his own self loathing.

Light started streaming down from the sky.

"You must kill him now." Mikaboshi said as he watched the light connect with Rukia.

Renji ran him through with all of the strength of his sword. Mikaboshi turned to him and ran his arm right through Renji' heart. It had been just long enough.

The light running through Rukia began lessening and she raised the dagger knowing her decision was the right one and plunged it through Mikaboshi' back as soon as the light was about to stop. He fell onto his knees hovering over Renji' limp body.

"All he has done to you…all they have done to you…and you still betray me for them? It was supposed to be different this time. Your anger…your hatred…all of your misery, fear, and pain…" Mikaboshi said, black liquid running out of him.

"I know what everyone has done, but I can't live in the past or dwell in these feelings. I used to fear them, hide them, but now I realize they aren't just weaknesses but strengths too. They don't control me anymore. It's time for you to go back to where you belong."

Multiple lights had begun streaming down unto Mikaboshi from the sky. Winged humanoid like beings rode each light. Each created a ball of energy and thrust them at Mikaboshi who had turned fully to black liquid, seeping into the ground. One spoke in an unknown language and a large golden seal appeared and burned its image into the ground sealing him back into the nothingness.

"Rukia?" Byakuya said back to normal.

"Renji, Renji!" she shook his body.

"Rukia?" Byakuya questioned. "What happened?"

"He's not moving!"

"I will get help. Keep him still." Byakuya said rushing to get word to the 4th.

"Renji!"

"R…Rukia."

"You idiot why? Why would you help me?"

"I don't care if were not blood Rukia. You've always been my family. I.." he cringed in pain.

"Don't move. Help is on the way."

"I think it's too late for that."

"Don't say that please. I need you Renji you're my best friend, my brother."

"Your going to be fine without me Ru. Please come closer there's something I need you to do for me." he whispered into her ear and she placed a chaste kiss on his lips as his eyes closed for the last time.

"Renji! God no Renji!" she cried with his uniform clenched tightly between her fists as the sky opened up and it began to rain.

She felt two arms surround her and pull her away as Unohana examined the body and shook her head.

"There must be something you can do?" Byakuya said holding onto Rukia tightly while she wept.

"I'm so very sorry. He was such a good man." Unohana said mournfully.

"Kido. A special technique. We can get the girl from the living world. He must not die."

"I'm afraid it is already too late for that. He is gone."

"…There are a few others who would like to say a few words about the deceased. Kuchiki-Taicho if you please."

"Abarai Renji was my lieutenant for only a few years. It was a choice I never regretted. He was never the easiest man to work with. Very hot headed and careless with administrative work. But what he lacked there he more then made up for in determination, loyalty, and heroism. I can not say we were close friends but I came to respect him for his strength and inability to never give up in light of the worst cirumstances. He was like family to my…Rukia and on countless occasions put himself in harms way to protect her where I should have. He knew with whom his priorities and loyalties laid and for that he was a better man then I. It is no mystery that so many have chosen to speak today. Filling his position will be difficult as he has left a legacy of impossibly filled expectations for his successor."

"Miss Kuchiki."

"We were just kids when we met. We relied on each other to survive. We bonded with every year that passed. No one can tell me that family is made only through blood. I know it isn't true because Renji was my brother, my best friend, and my protector. There were so many years we were apart but I never stopped loving him once. It wasn't fair what happened to his wife…he didn't deserve to die and not for someone like me…I know he died doing what he did best but I….I can't…I just can't. Oh god Renji why?" she broke down. Byakuya took her off of the podium and back to her set where she cried on his shoulder as the memorial service continued.

Rukia lamented the loss of her friend, the woe and cataclysms now too common for her. It was her brothers arms she found waiting for her now whenever she needed him, to offer her comfort. Byakuya blamed himself for involving Renji in the first place and not being strong enough to have protected Rukia on his own. He had lost someone who was slowly becoming a friend and found yet another way to bring Rukia misery, not to mention leaving a child without a parent.

Rukia went home that day after she had tried to give the eulogy for her most loyal friend. She started wondering how there could be any tears left within her. Then she compared her years of tears and found many of them too superficial to compare to what she was now feeling. Her sisters taunting didn't matter compared to the loss of Renji.

There was really one other time when she lost someone who had meant so much to her. But unlike the death of Kaien this was like losing a limb, Renji had long been a part of herself and she never realized how she took him for granted thinking he would always be there.

A servant summoned her to the front room where a woman carrying Renji' child was standing. Byakuya had joined Rukia, now not wanting to leave her for a moment. The woman did her best to silence the child then addressed her.

"Miss Kuchiki you were the only one listed as next of kin." a woman from administration said handing the child to Rukia then leaving.

"We can not keep a child." Byakuya said.

"You said a while back you wanted to make things up to me. It is my duty, yours as well. He was your lieutenant." Rukia said taking the child and holding him close.

"How am I to explain this to the family? You do not know what I went through to adopt you."

"You wont have to adopt him or anything. I'll take care of him. They wont have to have anything to do with him. He wont be able to put a claim on anything so there's nothing for them to worry about. He'll just be under the protection of the household."

"This is a big decision. Do you think yourself capable of raising a child?"

"I've acted as his mother this long and It will be easer for him to be with me then a stranger. I've never asked you for anything, but I want this child. You never even have to see him. I can keep him with the servants." she said looking at the baby and smiling.

"No." he said.

"What? Why?" she thought for sure he would agree and she was becoming angry.

"The child will be my charge. I will take responsibility." he said shocking her.

"Byakuya! Are you serious?"

"He will not be a legitimate heir and will keep his fathers name so it will not matter. Besides the house has more then ample space for children."

"Do you mean it?" she said excitedly.

"We shall talk more later. See to his needs until we can find a proper nursemaid. The cook should be able to assist us for now, she has had many of her own." he said.

"But we don't need a nursemaid I can take care of him."

"Rukia you have your duties at your division and this household, as do I. Assistance will be beneficial. Now go, there is something I have been meaning to discuss with you for a long time. I can not in good conscious put it off any longer. When you are done join me outside."

They parted. Rukia had a child to take care of and luckly the cook was indeed helpful and delegated a group of servants to set up a room for the child and get the necessary supplies.

"So what's so important that you wanted to talk about?" Rukia said finding Byakuya outside.

"It will be a lovely sunset. Stay and watch it with me." he said, she nodded sitting closely to him. Neither spoke for a long time only looked at the sky.

Then he finally broke the long silence. "Even after all of these years I am unsure how to go about this discussion. I regretted not having this talk with you the day I finished with Hisana. I often wonder how things would have changed if I did. It seems fate already had things planned and you were meant for more then I thought I could give you. I still wonder how you can not harbor ill will toward me."

"What do you mean? You don't have to apologize again. I'm over things. I choose not to hate anyone, not even Hisana. I was young and I wish I knew better, I wish I was stronger inside to have gone on my own but I couldn't leave you. I know that now. I had to be with you no matter what the cost, even if you were just my brother. In a way I understood. I was just as distant as you were. I'm just glad you're here to help me through all of this now. You know how close Renji and I were. It's pointless to live in the past when there's still a future to live."

"You never cease to amaze me Rukia."

"Just stop making me sound like a saint. I'm far from it."

"It is not what I wish to tell you although I can not seem to apologize enough for all of our years together and I know how close you were to Renji. I will be here for you from now on no matter what the situation. I promise on my honor and my life." he looked up to the sky trying to find the courage to tell her.

"Whatever you want to say, go ahead. You can tell me anything." she said placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and placed his arm around her pulling her close.

"You have been the center of my universe for so long. You have not known how I have watched you and have lost countless nights of sleep thinking about you."

"I've only thought about you too. I never wanted anyone else. Not even Kaien-dono. I knew I would always think about you, that he wouldn't be able to touch me the same way or make me feel the same things."

"There is more. A very long time ago, before I met Hisana… I was patrolling the seventy eighth district."

"That's where you met her. I know she mentioned it to me."

"I remember the day so clearly. It was a Tuesday in the southern market. Even the air, it was the smell of dirt and cooking pork. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen with huge violet eyes wearing a tattered brown kimono was standing between a barrel of apples and a large water urn. Even the sky seemed a brighter blue. My heart stopped and the happiest future flashed before me."

"Ne-san said she met you near the river?"

"Questions later Rukia. The girl I saw had the most beautiful smile and a loud laugh. The smile had the same effect on a tall red haired boy that it did me. I never spoke to her. But for a moment our eyes locked and then she was gone. I searched for her everywhere. The moment I saw her I knew I would never want anyone else. I wanted to marry her, make love to her, have her bear my children, give her everything that I had and was."

"But that's not what she told me. Why would she lie about how you met?"

"That is because it was not Hisana. Do you remember that moment?"

"You, that was you! I remember that moment. It was just a glimpse a second but I remember your eyes, those grey eyes. I was busy running after stealing some of those apples that I had put it at the back of my mind and forgot. I figured it was just a silly feeling because someone like you would never take interest in someone like me."

"It was not long after I met Hisana. I thought she was you. It was my childish notions that put me into a marriage with her. I never thought there would be two who looked so alike. When she told me she had a sister I still did not consider their would be such a strong resemblance until the day I saw you at the academy. You were laughing with Abarai, just as you had been the day I first saw you. It was a mistake that cost me any chance of happiness. Had I not married her we both would have been spared all of that misery. I would have met you anyway when inspecting the cadets. I would have had a chance to win you but it was too late."

"All of this time…the moment you saw me…all of these years."

"I have not finished. It may be too late for any chance of you reciprocating my feelings. You could not have forgotten the day I took your innocence by force. I should haven taken better care of you instead of forcing myself on you. I have no excuse for loosing control like that."

"I keep telling you, you didn't force me."

"I remember how you protested."

"I did but do you remember that I didn't struggle? I had so many feelings for you, so many things I kept to myself…I wanted to as much as you did….The way I felt when I was with you…when I'm with you…when you make love to me…I…I don't know. I just don't want to be with anyone else. It wouldn't seem right. You're the other half of my heart and I can't be parted from you, even if your with someone else."

"Rukia for all the guilt I have lived with, the misery…it felt real…it was the only thing that felt real… what I felt with you that day when we were first together has been the only truth, only sanity I had through the years. It has been so difficult to be this far from you for so long, knowing I could never have you. That you were the only one that could ever make me feel whole and sane. Then when we made love a few weeks ago…It was so much more then carnal pleasure. I felt my heart beat again, I felt meaning in this existence. Rukia I want you by my side for the rest of my life. I can not be without you anymore. There is no point without you. Things keep getting in the way but I will do anything to have your love, anything. I swore it once in another life that I would love you for eternity and my vow will never be broken."

"How do you remember that? I remembered that vow in a dream I had the other night."

"I wonder if we shared the same dream?"

"Well we were standing together in a beautiful garden, you were holding me. We had made the decision to make the first child from our powers and then become human so we could be together. You told me that you would love me for all eternity and that somehow you would find me again after we died. We gave up paradise to be together. I couldn't bare the idea of loving anyone else or being without you and I still can't."

"I have no regrets in doing so, I will not give you up for anything. Paradise is where you are, it is not a place. I do however regret all the years I did not try to be with you. I was so foolish. Is it too late to start over?"

"I think we should…start over…Pleased to meet you I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kuchiki Byakuya, the pleasure is mine to be in the presence of such a lovely young woman."

"So Byakuya Kuchiki tell me about yourself."

"Well you see I saw this violet eyed girl once and you resemble her a great deal, It has taken me a lifetime to win her heart and I'm afraid I have made the wrong impression. She may not wish to love me back."

"I couldn't imagine that, I'm sure you've always had her heart and her love."

"There is a child I have been charged with and I believe he needs a loving set of parents. I wonder if I were to ask her would she consent to being my wife?"

"I think she would take that offer."

"Then I will not let us lose anymore time we can marry with a simple signature later tonight."

"It may be premature but it's a good thing you asked me because I think maybe we soon might have more then one child to take care of." she smiled and his eyes grew wide.

"We have made a child? Rukia what can I say…" he lifted her chin and his expression changed to a soft and relieved smile.

"I think so, Ama somehow helped me feel it's presence." .

"Rukia. I can not believe you are going to give me an heir. Rukia I do not mean to seem insensitive on the day of my lieutenant's memorial but this…you have agreed to marry me and you are carrying my child…I can not help but be happy and hopeful. This is more then I deserve. I feel so relieved."

"I think he would have wanted us to be happy. If were happy his son will be too so it's our duty to be happy from now on."

"Then we shall." he latched his lips onto hers enjoying the joyous moment.

Many years continued to pass between them. Life is never perfectly happy. But the two remembered that as long as they had each other, they could get through anything life had to throw at them. And when the day would come that they would have to be separated again, they knew that they would find one another somewhere some day, because they once promised their love for eternity.


End file.
